Ship Me A Shamrock
by CrumpetCapers
Summary: The guys have been feeling a bit envious of Logan's good fortune lately, but it doesn't last long. Worse yet, the misfortune seems to be taking them all down. Something sinister is going on...kidnapping, perhaps? A humorous take on angst, but warnings for non-con of a sort.
1. I'm A Shipper!

**A/N: I know! Have I lost my mind doing another story? But, I did say I was getting some of the ideas out that have been clouding my mind! This one is a refreshing fun one that will actually help me write better in the others...hey, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. (:**

**I do not own Big Time Rush!**

**If you have just started reading this from the beginning, I do want to warn about a sort of non-con to a non-graphic degree in later chapters.**

The sun was shining brightly on the streets of Los Angeles. The birds were singing, the breeze was blowing just right, and the boys had the rest of the afternoon off. What could be better? The group decided to take advantage of their freedom and go to the beach to hang out, but first they decided to stop and grab some coffee and snacks. They chose Starbucks since it was the one place that they could all four agree upon. They could use a little caffeine after waking up at so early to be at the studio.

Arriving at the coffee shop, Carlos immediately began to study the dessert case. His eyes were as wide as saucers when he saw the selection. He didn't even notice that the others had already checked out the sandwiches, and stood in line to place their orders.

"Carlos! Carlos! Car-looos!" Kendall called from right beside him. "The nice, _very_ patient woman, would like to take your order now!"

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! I'll have a large iced chai, with extra chai... and honey of course, and...and...and..." he trailed off as he returned to study the case.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Carlos, chai is the name, not the flavor," he whispered. Carlos ignored him. Logan sighed. At this rate they were lucky if they would get to the beach before dusk.

"Oh...anddd-dd...hmmmm."

"Uh, Carlos can I just go ahead of you?" James asked. "I'm _really_ hungry."

"I guess so." Carlos pouted.

"I'll take a turkey, provolone and sprout sandwich on rye, a Caesar salad, and a large coffee," James ordered quite proficiently. He was just about to ask about the low-fat dressings when...

"Oooh! Ooooh!" Carlos interrupted, raising his hand as if he were in a classroom waiting to be called on by the teacher. It was Kendall's turn to sigh now. He wanted to place an order too.

"Go ahead, Carlos," Logan urged, sounding very much like the teacher whom would call upon him in class.

Carlos pressed his nose back to the glass cabinet. "I'm gonna' have a slice of _that_ pie!" he announced excitedly, pointing to the tallest piece, then sliding a squeaky finger down the clean glass surface. Logan grimaced at the smudge it left.

"The chocolate-banana cream one?" the girl asked.

_"If_ it's the biggest one in there!" he said smugly.

She tried not to smile as she keyed in the order. She turned her attention to Kendall, who was jingling his keys impatiently and obviously annoying the others. "Just give me a large vanilla bean latte and a turkey sub on whole wheat."

Finally, ready for Logan, she broke into a full-on grin. "I'll have a small mocha and a cup of today's soup," he said.

"That's_ it?" _she said in surprise.

"Y-e-e-e-es?" he asked uncertainly, looking to the other three for help.

They shrugged him off. She blushed and keyed in the rest of the order. "Okay then. That'll be forty-two, fifty."

Carlos whistled and James jabbed him in the side. Kendall took his wallet from his shorts pocket and paid the bill.

"You guys owe me the next one," he said. They nodded, already thinking of a way out of it.

They sat at a table with a window facing the street, and happily snacked while they watched the people passing by.

A couple stopped abruptly to peer inside and pointed to the table of boys, laughing and staring as if they were watching baby monkeys at the zoo. James smoothed his hair down self-consciously while Carlos bounced up and down in his seat and waved.

Kendall smiled at them, trying to chew more graciously, and Logan stared back wide-eyed, a bit uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

Next, a teen-aged girl stopped to ogle them when the couple stepped away. They assumed that she was wondering what they had found so fascinating inside. She stared blankly for a moment until realization seemed to dawn on her. She swooned and smiled, before rummaging through her handbag and pulling out a cellphone, aiming it directly at them.

James broke into the biggest cheesecake smile he could muster, and posed. "She is totally going to take our picture," James told them in a sing-song voice.

Kendall leaned in closer to James and grinned too, careful to place bunny ears directly behind his friend's shiny head. Carlos leaped from his stool to stand with the other two and flash her his dimples. "Oh, she's cute!" he said.

Logan kept eating his soup hoping she would leave, but looked up to find the camera directed at him instead. She gave him a big smile, waved, then climbed into a taxi.

"Awww! She only wanted _your_ picture!" Carlos pouted at Logan.

"What _is_ this today? Why is everyone totally into you?" James scoffed. "It must be that red shirt you're wearing! It really stands out or something!" he rationalized, feeling totally snubbed.

Kendall laughed. "Well you have to admit, he is pretty adorkable too!" He patted Logan roughly on the back and he promptly choked on his mocha.

James waved his fingers in front of his face. "And this face,_ i**sn't pretty?**_" he asked indignantly.

"Yes James, you're beautiful! I'll date you, you hunk of-of maleness you! " Kendall said in a high girly voice, and leaned over to gave James a big loud, sloppy kiss on the cheek. Just then, the girl behind the counter tentatively approached the table. James wiped at the wet spot and looked up to find the girl gaping at them.

"Sorry, sorry 'bout that," Kendall apologized sheepishly."I was just goofin' around."

"_**Are you freakin' kidding me? That was awesome! This is a dream come true!" **_She grinned like a fool...or a psycho. **"**I'm a shipper," she clarified. They blushed and sat frozen in their seats. "Oh don't mind me. Please continue, **whatever** it is, that you were all about to do," she added with the dreamy look still present in her eyes.

When they just stared back at her in shock, she finally laid a lunch ticket down on the table with a disappointed sigh. "Could you _at least _autograph this for me, then?" she asked. She smiled over at Logan.

"Sure," Kendall said, warily reaching for the ticket that he could clearly see was the one with their order on it. He had not even realized that she had kept it.

James and Carlos beamed happily up at her, but their smiles slowly faded as they watched her checking Logan over.

"Do you mean_ all _of us?" Carlos asked, "Or just him?" He gestured to Logan.

"Oh no. Of course, all of you!"

"Oh! In that case..." Carlos tugged the ticket to him, and began to scribble his signature. They passed the ticket around and Logan being last, slid it back to her.

"Thank you!" she said holding the ticket to her heart. She retreated back behind the counter, her smile fading immediately as she hid. She secretly peeked at them from around the espresso machine. She dialed into her cellphone and whispered, "Yeah, I got it. Be there asap."

It was just a typical day in the life of a famous band, or was it?

**Super short, eh?**

**I would be so utterly delighted if you would kindly review though. Like the formality?**

**Sincerely,**

**Crumpet**


	2. Creepy Clowns

**A/N: Hello shippers! A big shout-out to BookWorkKendall, I'm a shipper, LoganIsMyLife, LazyLazyWriter, winterchild11, Cherieai, and sherryw! I guess I will continue this story thanks to all of you!**

**2. Creepy Clowns**

With beach towels, sunscreen and surfboards in hand, the boys trudged through the deep sand. Even though later in the day now, they found their usual spot still vacant. They kicked off their flip-flops and laid out their beach towels. Tossing down their belongings, they plopped down to remove their tees.

"Can you toss me the sunscreen?" Kendall asked James.

"As soon as I finish protecting, _the face,_" James told him. Kendall rolled his eyes at him and sighed.

"It won't matter by then. I'll already be burned by the time you're finished."

Logan stood up and scanned the water. "The waves look pretty good," he said, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand. "I'm going to go check it out."

He took off running toward the water with his board, eager to feel the cool water on his skin. "Did you put sunscreen on!" Carlos called, always worrying about the fairer complexions of his band mates. Logan dismissed his fretting with a flick of his wrist.

"He'll be sorry later," Carlos snorted, shaking his head at the diminishing figure. Seeing that James had finished applying the sunscreen, he slathered some on himself.

"Gee thanks, Carlos. I guess I can wait a little longer." He watched the olive-complected boy squeeze yet another white line of lotion down his leg. "For a guy who doesn't even care if he's wearing clean socks, you sure take care of your skin. Is there even going to be any left?" Kendall teased.

Carlos shrugged."Hey, where did Logan go?"

"I was watching him float out, but then he just disappeared," James said.

They stood and scoured the waves for any sign of him. "I don't see him, but I see a group of girls over there, and they seem to be getting all worked up over something!" Carlos cried. "Do you think he's hurt?"

They took off running to where the girls crowded around. To their surprise, the girls took off running as well, only in the opposite direction. They had reached the water, and Kendall dove in, swimming out a good distance, diving under and resurfacing, to search for Logan or his board.

His heart was racing with adrenaline. Where could he have gone? Carlos was darting back and forth, calling his name, while James paddled out on his board, intending to find him on the next wave.

Meanwhile, a very confused Logan was watching his friends from atop a sand hill. He sipped at his slushed lemonade, and furrowed his brow. What on earth were they up to down there? It appeared that they were looking for someone, or something. He stuck his board under his arm and headed back to the towels.

He looked down at the three towels in the sand. Hmmmm, he thought, where is Carlos' towel? He must have taken it out to the water. He sat down on his own towel, the one with the BTR logo, and took another sip of his drink. It was usually private where they hung out, but suddenly a crowd was gathering at the edge of the water.

He saw Kendall staring in his direction, hands on hips, looking rather...angry? Logan waved. Kendall did not wave back. Instead, he yelled something over his shoulder, and stormed toward him.

"Where have you been!" he demanded to know. Before Logan could even open his mouth to answer, James had reached them.

"Where have you been!" he shouted. Carlos came flying to the towel, dripping wet, and threw his arms around his neck.

"You're alive!" he cried, tearfully.

"What? Of course I'm alive! What the heck has gotten into you guys?" Logan said. The crowd of people who had collected around them, gave the other three boys disapproving stares.

"False alarm," they mumbled. "Yeah...didn't they know that he just went to get a drink?"

"Hey...aren't you guys, Big Time Rush?" one guy asked.

A woman came running out of nowhere, with a laptop, and squealed. "Hey, you're all here together! Can I ask you guys a few questions? I already took a few pix, and I was wondering if-" She could see their apprehensive expressions. "Oh, I'm legit. I'm with a local station that reports-"

"Not now!" Kendall cut her off mid-sentence. "We've just had a near-death experience, and we really don't feel like being interviewed!"

"Ooooh. Near-death experience," she said, typing it into her laptop. "I like that."

"Look-" Kendall tried again. The crowd began to murmur and close in on them.

"I'm feeling a little claustrophobic here," James exclaimed, in a sing-song voice. He smoothed down his tousled bangs.

Logan slurped at the bottom of his plastic cup, silently watching the exchange around him, as if he were watching a tennis match. "Give me that!" Kendall said with annoyance, snatching the empty slushie cup from his hands. "We're leaving!"

The boys began to speedily pack up their things, with the woman still rattling off a slew of unanswered questions. "What brings you to the beach today, boys?"

Kendall answered the first and only question. "Stupidity, I guess!" he snapped.

"Hey! Where's my towel?" Carlos asked, beginning to shiver in his wet trunks when a breeze came along. Several pictures were taken of him in his clinging suit, as his teeth chattered.

Kendall dug around in the sand. "Where did my flip-flop go?! Oh never mind!" He limped along in the one he still had. A group of girls atop a hill watched as they headed out. More pictures of Kendall with one flip-flop on, were snapped.

The woman followed them all the way back to where they had parked the jeep, and never gave up until all the boys were buckled in. "Thanks for your time!" she shouted sarcastically, at the three boys. Thank you, Logan!" she called sweetly, blowing him a kiss.

"Anytime!" he called over the squealing of the tires, as Kendall peeled out.

"Why is she thanking _you?_" Kendall asked, his voice unnaturally high.

"Oh. I talked to her a bit by the concession stand. She was really nice," Logan said nonchalantly. "Why do we have to leave so soon, again?"

xxx

"You got the wrong towel!" the girl scolded. "I told you the one on the left! It was the one with the BTR logo on it you fool!"

"Well, why didn't you just say the one with the bulls-eye? There were two towels on the left!" the other girl retorted.

"And you!" she said spinning around to face yet another girl. "How did you mix up Logan's flip-flops with Kendall's? They're obviously much bigger!"

"There were only two pairs of flip-flops and I took the smaller of them!" she said defensively.

"I guess they were buried underneath something," the girl in charge mumbled. She sighed. "We'll just have to try again. We are running out of time though," she warned.

Back at the Palmwoods, the boys were sitting on the sofa. "What happened back there?" Logan asked naïvely.

They all sighed. "Logan, we thought you were hurt!" Carlos cried.

"Or that you'd drowned," Kendall said.

"Or worse, we thought you'd been kid-napped!" James added.

"Somehow, I see drowning and kid-napping as equally bad-" Logan said.

"Logan!" Kendall cut him off. "We're serious here! Don't make fun of us for caring! You're usually the sensible one."

"I just don't get how a trip to the concession stand, could cause a panic!" Logan scoffed. "I'm not two years old!"

They fell silent. "Point taken," James conceded. "Maybe we have been a bit on edge since the morning."

"What was such a big deal about this morning?" Logan asked.

"Instincts," Carlos said, matter-of-factly.

"That's such a big word for you, Carlos," Logan teased.

"Very funny," he said. "We just feel like everyone is watching you or something, and it's creeping us out."

"Or...you guys are just a bit jealous?" Logan asked, winking at them.

They gave him a look that he knew all too well, and it was his turn to sigh. "All right! I'll be extra vigilant. I promise that I won't talk to strangers without your permission, and I won't take candy from creepy clowns. Happy?" he said.

"Creepy clowns!" James echoed, his eyes round, as he shuddered and leaned into Kendall's side.

xxx

The boys decided that they could use a night home with just the four of them. "Want to order a pizza and play a game?" Kendall asked, holding up his green hand-held controller.

"Cool!" Carlos chimed in and grabbed his blue one.

"Sure, why not?" Logan yawned. "If we're stuck inside all night because someone might hurt me, we might as well play games," he muttered with a pout.

"I thought you were on board with this idea," James said.

"I was being nice!" Logan said.

"Well then, be nice a bit longer and scoot over," he said, nudging him.

"Wait! I'm starving! What are we having on our pizza?" Carlos asked, phone in hand.

"Why not the usual?" James asked.

"Naw. Tonight I want to try that place on the flyer that was stuck in the door today," Logan suggested.

They gathered around him to look at the paper he was unfolding from his pocket. "Hmmmm, looks good," said Kendall. "They have a marshmallow, chocolate-chip, banana pizza too?!" Kendall exclaimed, pulling a face.

"I want that!" Carlos cried, bouncing off of the sofa excitedly.

"Maybe for dessert, not for an entrée," James scolded. "Oh, they have pie?" he asked, his perfectly arched eyebrows rising with the discovery.

"Guys!" Kendall snapped, "stay focused on the pizza. We can worry about dessert later. Why don't we try this._._._Rule The World,_ pizza. It says it has pepperoni on one side, sausage on the other, green peppers, black olives...and onions."

"No onions!" James said. "I don't want onion breath."

"Is it still a_ Rule The World_ pizza, without the onions?" Carlos asked, his small features twisted in thought. "Or would that just be considered a 'World' pizza?"

"We'll ask!" Kendall said. Otherwise, this _Oh Yeah_, one looks interesting. It has mushrooms, green olives, mild peppers and extra cheese."

"That's the one! Only add pepperoni!" Logan said.

"Maybe we should just get the_ Halfway There_ one, because it says any of your favorite toppings on one half, and the other half extra cheese," James mused.

They all agreed, so Carlos dialed. "Hello?" he said, looking perplexed. "Is this the _Famous Pizza Parlor_? " He had heard nothing but giggling when the phone had picked up.

"Shhhhh, yes this is. How may I help you?" the girl on the other end asked.

"Oh, good! We would like to place an order for a _Halfway There_ pizza, only can we add pepperoni?"

"Sure anything for you, doll, but that would be called the _Nothing Even Matters, _pizza." There was more giggling in the background.

"Okaaaay," Carlos said, staring at the phone. "But how do you know that I'm a doll?"

The other boys stopped playing, to look up at Carlos. "You just sound like one, doll."

"Oh!" Carlos beamed. "Thanks! Yeah, we'll take an extra-large one of those and can we have a _No Idea _pie, too. It just says 'chocolate explosion of flavors', as a description. What all is in that one?"

"I have no idea," the girl on the other end snickered.

"Well, as long as it has lots of chocolate, we'll take it!" Carlos chirped.

"Okay, will that complete your order, Carlos?"

"Yes, I think so. Want anything else, guys?" he asked. They shook their heads. "That'll do it. How long?" he asked.

"About an hour or so. Your total will be twenty-five even. It's a house special now," she said.

"Cool!"

"Bye. Thanks for choosing _Famous Pizza Parlor."_

"Bye," Carlos said, hanging up the phone. "Uh-oh. I never gave her our address."

"Didn't she ask for it?" Logan asked.

"No. Should I call back?"

"Nah. They probably have it on tele-check. They can automatically pull up addresses by your phone number," Kendall said.

Carlos shrugged. "Okay," he said, picking up a black controller and plopping between Kendall and Logan. "Hey, wait a minute. How did she know my name?"

**Those silly boys! Don't they see a pattern developing here? Anyway, thanks for reading, and I will try to get another chapter as soon as possible.**

**Crumpet**


	3. Meet The Teams

**A/N: Hello shippers! (: I'm wondering if any of you are starting school anywhere soon? I go back next week so I am trying to up-date this week if I can...); Time to meet the crazy stalkers now!**

Alexis was the leader of the group. She naturally fell into the role, due to her commandeering disposition. She was taller than the others by a good four inches, and just became, well... a control freak at times.

Michelle was the organizer. Her motto was: 'If it can be owned, done, or created, it can be organized.' She was the one who checked and double-checked, all the details. When she was involved everyone's watches (or cell phones) were synchronized.

Cindy liked to come up with the ingenious plans that the others helped to carry out. She was intelligent and innovative in accomplishing the task at hand, and never hesitated to come up with a back-up plan.

Lastly, was Jenna. Easygoing Jenna was usually optimistic, and went along with most of the things that the other girls decided. She rarely vetoed a plan, unless she truly believed that it would land them in jail. All together, the girls called themselves 'The Chick Clique'.

As a whole, the group was on a mission. A mission to win. They were going to beat their rivals at a game very near and dear to their hearts, to make Big Time Rush know their names, one way or another. They also wanted the winning tickets that were accidentally awarded to two different girls, from two different schools.

Two girls who couldn't be more different from one another, Alexis and Devon. The girls only shared two things in common; they both had the last name of Porter, which caused the confusion in the first place, and they both lusted after Logan Mitchell.

The contest recipients were told to work out their differences, find a way to come together, and share the party. They were working out their differences all right, but in a very unconventional way...

The rival group was on the same mission. The five girls out-numbered them by one, and were all ruthless when it came to getting what they wanted. It consisted of Devon, Nancy, Rebecca, Fiona, and Lauren. They called themselves 'The Vamps'.

It all started as a simple little challenge with one another, a distraction from the mundane, and a way to have a little fun. Or so, the Chick Clique believed. It was never anyone's intention for things to go so very, very wrong...

xxx

"Dominoes Pizza, will you hold please?"

"Sure." Alexis sighed. "I'm on hold. Hand me the order I wrote down." Cindy handed her the paper that she had written their toppings selections on.

"Thanks for holding. May I have your name?"

"Yeah, listen...I'll be picking the order up myself, so no need to deliver."

After placing the order, the girls got busy folding the white boxes from Michael's Craft store. They used a glue stick to attach the printed flyers with the _Famous Pizza Parlor _label that they created, and loaded them into their Ford Focus.

"How do I look?" Jenna asked.

"Like a pizza delivery girl from _Famous Pizza Parlor," _Michelle said. Jenna wore a purple polo with a logo patch Michelle made, a purple cap, and black pants.

They picked up the food and switched it into the home-made boxes. They drove to the block where the Palmwoods was located, and the girls climbed out of the car, except for Jenna. She drove on while they hid in the bushes and waited, just in case there was a hitch, and she needed back-up.

Jenna walked into the lobby with the pizzas and pulled out her cell phone. "Yeah, it's Famous Pizza calling, I have your order in the lobby. Should I come up?" Jenna held her breath, hoping Kendall would say yes.

"Sure, come on up," he said. Jenna smiled, and made her way to the elevator. She ran through the plan over and over in her head while the elevator rose. The doors opened before her destination, and a dark-haired girl studied her when she entered.

"Hi, there," she said.

"Hi," Jenna said, tugging her cap a little lower. The girl continued to watch her curiously until she exited. She poked her head out from the doors, and watched her walk down the corridor. Jenna exhaled. That must be that Camille girl who Logan always hangs with, she thought to herself. She quickly rapped on 2J before she lost her nerve.

The door opened immediately. The tall blonde leaned lazily against the door frame. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Jenna said, hoping she sounded professional and not at all the way she felt. "That will be twenty-five dollars, even."

"Oooh! Oooh! Pizza's here, Logan!" Carlos called excitedly.

"I'm coming!" Logan called back. He was rummaging through a pile of papers, looking for the money that he misplaced.

"Oh, let me take those!" Kendall said apologetically, removing the boxes from her arms. He set them on the counter and Jenna immediately removed her cell phone from her pocket, and took a series of photos of the boys in the apartment.

James came around the hallway and Jenna took one of his handsome, yet surprised face. "I need to check in with my boss," Jenna mumbled, pretending to read a message on her screen. James shrugged it off, and peeked inside the pizza boxes.

Logan raced over the cash, and an extra five dollar bill for a tip. She beamed at him. "Thanks," she said shyly.

"No problem," he said with a winning smile. Kendall smiled at her over Logan's shoulder, and for a moment, she blanked out. "Oh! Well thanks for choosing _Famous Pizza!"_ she gushed. "Hope to see you again, soon!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Carlos called through a mouthful of pizza. "Hey, this tastes a lot like Dominoes!" she heard him say, just as James closed the door in her face.

The girls clamored into the car and sped away. Cindy looked back and saw the dark-haired girl watching them drive away.

"So?! Tell us! How did it go?!" Michelle shouted.

"Success!" Jenna said proudly. She handed Alexis her phone.

"These are perfect!" she said.

"You're so lucky, Jenna!" Cindy exclaimed. "What were they like?! How did they act?!"

"I'm focused on driving now! We'll talk when we get back!" She blasted the cd player loud.

_**"All the windows down!"**_ they sang.

xxx

Meanwhile,Tthe Vamps were congregating. "I have a feeling that those 'goody-two-shoes' are up to something. Did you see how they were acting yesterday at the skateboard park? They're definitely up to something," Nancy repeated.

"Well, they can't compete with what we've planned. I can't wait to see their faces when they hear how close we came to nailin' the boys! They can't resist our charms!" Devon said with a devious smile.

"Are we really going through with it? Don't you think it's a bit risky, at this stage of the game?" Fiona asked. The others girls stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Never mind," she said quickly, "I'm in."

"Good. Now, let's get down to business. We need sunglasses, a nail, a broken cell phone..."

xxx

"Uhhh...I'm so full," Carlos groaned.

"Well, you should be! You practically ate an entire pizza by yourself!" James scolded.

"Not to mention, the pie!" Logan added.

"Which by the way, tasted an awful lot like Bernie's pie shop down the road," Kendall mused aloud.

"We should definitely order from them again, sometime. I thought that the delivery girl was kind of cute," Logan said.

"Of course you did, she liked you!" Carlos pouted. Logan shook his head.

"How can you assume that?" Logan asked.

"She was making google-eyes at you the whole time," Kendall chimed in.

"Yes, but she did take a picture of _me_ with her cell phone," James said, smoothing down his shiny cap of hair.

"Really?" asked Logan. "A fan, then?" James shrugged.

"Hey, let's play _Battle Blast Three!" _Carlos cut in.

"You're on!" Kendall said, grabbing a controller, the girl already forgotten.

"Hey, where's my wallet?" James asked, feeling the pocket of his jeans.

"Oh, it's on the counter over there. I borrowed some money from it to pay for the pizza," Logan said.

"I don't see it here, and I had a hundred dollars in there!" James exclaimed.

Logan looked all over for the wallet. He scratched his head in confusion. "I put it right there," he said.

xxx

"You did great, Jenna!" Alexis said. "I can't believe that you got photos _and_ Logan's wallet! We are so going to win!"

"Hey, it says James Diamond, on this ID. This isn't Logan's wallet," Cindy said.

"What? He paid me from that one," Jenna said, puzzled.

"Well, obviously he used James' money," Alexis said, disappointed. "All's not lost though. We still have the photos."

"I think James is cute. I'm going to keep his ID," Cindy said.

"All yours. Now, what's next on the list?" asked Jenna.

"Well, we'll still need Logan's shoe and wallet...but we can move ahead to the private mail or letter, if you want," said Michelle. "Or, we can just skip ahead and go for the boxers."

"How do you think The Vamps are faring?" Cindy asked.

"I think that they're probably stalking them right now, and I don't trust them one bit. If we win this, we get those tickets all to ourself and we won't have to put up with those skanks at our party! We can't mess up guys. We have to stay focused on Logan and get those items, then I can start my own personal stalking of Kendall," Michelle said.

"Yeah, Devon really has the hots for Logan, and if she knew that I secretly crushed on him too, she'd destroy me!" Jenna said.

"Well, all's fair in love and war, and this is war!" Alexis exclaimed. "Wait! You're crushing on him too?!"

xxx

Meanwhile, The Vamps were staking out the Palmwoods. "Didn't you say that they come out at six to play basketball, today?" Nancy asked impatiently.

"That's what they said to Jett, and a couple of other guys," said Fiona. "I distinctly heard him say 'Monday night at six p.m.."

"Oh! Here they come! Duck!" cried Lauren.

They ducked down below the hedge and peeked through the branches. "How cute! Kendall has on shiny blue shorts and a tank top," Nancy whispered.

"This is not about Kendall!" Devon snapped. "It's about Logan! And he looks darn hot I might add...Watch to see if he lays his stuff down," she said, handing off the binoculars to Rebecca. "I'm going to move in closer and snap some photos."

"But, I thought that they had to be taken inside their apartment," Rebecca reminded her.

"Oh, there will be pictures inside the apartment. The bedroom even," she said with a smirk. "As a matter of a fact-"

"Girls? Is there something I can help you with?" asked Buddha Bob. The answer was a chorus of screams. He lowered his chainsaw, in shock.

The boys were startled too, and turn to stare curiously at the bushes. **"What was **_**that?!"**_asked Kendall, clinging to James.

"Th-those bushes just screamed!" said Carlos, racing over to Logan.

Logan shook his head. "The bushes didn't scream Carlos, those uh...rather scary-looking girls did," he said, squinting over at the group talking excitedly with Buddha Bob.

"Are they yelling at him?" asked Jett.

"Are they beating him with a stick?" asked Jett's friend.

xxx


	4. Stalked And Stalled

**Disclaimer: I do not on Big Time Rush. Although, _The Vamps _and _The Chick Clique _hope to.**

**A big thanks to winterschild11 who always takes time out from her own great writing to review, LazyLazyWriter whose story will curl your hair, bubzchoc and anonymous reviewers.**

**I admit that I probably won't be updating this one often, since it doesn't seem to have has much interest as my others, and I have a story coming up that I have to unload soon...**

**But I will if there is interest in the future whump I have planned! ^.^ Let me know if you'd like!**

_The Vamps_ were furious with the way things had turned out. They couldn't understand how those goody-two-shoes could be pulling ahead of them. They met to brainstorm for ways to change that.

"Lauren? What went wrong today? How did that bearded freak find us? You were supposed to be on look-out duty!" Devon shouted.

"I have no idea! He popped out of the hedge! He looked like part of the hedge!" she retorted.

"Well, we can not lose! We need to do something major here if we're going to get that party to ourselves," she said. "Rebecca, do you have any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. What if we go back to the original plan, only smarter this time?"

"We're listening."

"We still stage the flat tire, only at a place where only the boys go...like follow them when they're _completely_ alone."

"How often are they completely alone?"

"We will spy until they are...then move in for the kill!"Devon shouted, getting caught up in the excitement.

"That sounds so devious," Fiona said.

Devon turned narrowed eyes upon her. "We gotta' do what we gotta' do," she said in a dark tone. They all nodded.

xxx

The boys were at the studio taking a break from recording, when Kendall brought up the contest.

"Don't we have that party to do in a couple of weeks?" Kendall reminded everyone.

"Oh yeah, the local one where the proceeds went for charity. Wasn't there a mix-up though, with the two groups? Something about the same last name," Logan said. "What a coincidence. Kind of a weird, if you ask me."

Suddenly James looked around. He leaned in to the center of the group. "I'll tell you what's weird," he said quietly, arching a perfect brow. "I feel like we're being spied on lately."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked nervously. "You s-saw someone watching us?"

"No, not exactly...but I _sensed _it," James said, searching the room as he spoke.

"I thought you were used to being stared at and stalked by now, James," Kendall teased. James pulled his comb from his pocket and groomed his already perfectly smooth hair.

"I am, but this is different," he said with wide hazel orbs, darting side to side. "This is creepy," he whispered.

"Uh guys...you're kind of freaking me out here," Carlos whined, inching closer to Logan.

Logan shoved him away. "Oh stop! No one is stalking us. I told you guys not to watch that slasher movie the other night," he scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked in a high voice, "You were the one practically sitting in my lap the whole time!" They all stared his way.

Logan looked away, embarrassed. "What? I was cold!" he squeaked. Kendall rolled his eyes and smirked. He cleared his throat. "Well...that's why I told you guys not to watch that movie," Logan said, blushing. "It's evil!"

"Anyway, I don't like this one bit! What if someone really is stalking us?" James squealed, spinning around in circles.

"Calm down, James. It's not like they're going to be in our private dressing room or anything," Kendall said, laughing.

They all laughed. Shrill, high-pitched nervous laughs. A thud brought them to their feet, and a crash had them bolting for the door, where they promptly bounced off one another, fighting to exit. They finally managed to rearrange themselves into a single-file line, where they raced from the room, down the hall and back to the studio.

"Where on earth did those idiot boys put those hats for the photo-shoot tomorrow..." Gustavo muttered from the other side of the garment rack.

xxx

Later that evening, _The Chick _Clique, was busy contemplating what their next move was, as well. They had successfully scored Logan's signature, photo, and receipt, but the other items belonged to the other guys.

"I know," said Cindy, "Let's spy on the guys, wait for them to finally go somewhere alone, and find a way to make them think we need help. We could grab a load of things off the list that way!"

"I like the way you think, Cindy," Alexis said. "Like a stalled engine or a flat tire?"

"Yeaaaaah," Michelle said, intrigued. "That will definitely work. I like the stalled engine idea because then we might be able to actually get a ride or something."

"If there's room for all of us," Jenna said.

"Well, in that case, two of us can go, and two can stay back." They looked at one another competitively. Jenna sighed. "Like you two."

xxx

It was almost dark, when the boys left the studio that day. It had been a grueling recording session, and they had been jumpy ever since James had told them about his hunch.

"I don't want to go home yet. I want some comfort food," James announced.

"What's comfort food?" Carlos asked, scrunching up his bunny-like nose in curiosity.

"Burgers, fries, pizza..." Logan began to list.

"No. Food that isn't like fast-food," James said. "I want something home-cooked."

The boys drove to the restaurant called, _Just like Mom's, _to pick up the grilled chicken and potatoes that James was suddenly craving.

"I don't see why we couldn't just get _Jack In The Box_ burgers or something," Carlos whined.

"Because, today I want food like my mom makes," James repeated stubbornly.

"I thought your mom never cooks," Logan reminded him.

James looked away. "Well, someone cooked those meals that I ate, and I want one of those."

"Can we at least stop at _Jamba Juice _for a smoothie?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Logan and Carlos answered for James.

They had all the windows down and were singing at the top of their lungs. It was a perfect warm evening and they never got tired of enjoying the coastal climate that was so different from that of the Midwestern.

"Hey, did you see that?" Carlos asked.

"What?" asked James.

"I did!" announced Logan. "A carload of stranded girls!"

"Really?" asked Kendall. "I'll turn around." He was just about to pull out of the lot he had spun around in, when they saw another stalled car up ahead.

"It looks like another stalled carload of girls!" James exclaimed. "This must be our lucky night!"

"Yeah!" Carlos cheered.

"Guys, isn't that a bit 'stalkerish', creeping on some poor girls who've had some bad luck?" Logan asked.

"Naw! Why would it be? They need our help, and I need a date!" Carlos said cheerfully.

"I kind of have to agree with Logan here...it is kind of lame to hope for a date out of someone else's misfortune," Kendall said.

James was already combing his hair and eying himself in the side-view mirror. "Personally, I have to agree with Carlos. This could be fun."

"So, who do we help?" Carlos asked excitedly. "The white car or the black car?"

"We could split up," said Logan. "Two of us could help one car, and two of us could help the other car."

"Sounds like a plan!" Kendall said.

"But, what if someone likes a girl from the other car, more than he likes the girl from his car-"

"Carlos!" Logan scolded.

"Okay! Sorry!" Carlos pouted.

"James, you come with me to the white car. It's further down the road, so we can drive over there. You guys can just get out here and help the girls in the black car."

The other two, headed out to assist the black car they had passed, barely visible in the dark. They approached the group of girls. "Hi cuties, need some big strong fellas to help out?" Carlos asked with a big grin, working his eyebrows up and down. Logan elbowed him in the ribs.

"Uhh!" Carlos rubbed at the spot and smiled through a wince.

"What he _means_ is, do you have a flat tire, and is there anything we can do to be of assistance?" Logan said, rather formally.

"How sweet of you guys!" one of the girls said. Logan cocked his head to one side and studied the driver. "Hey, do we know you?"

She smiled and twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Oh, I don't think so...but aren't you guys.." She pretended to think.

"Big Time Rush!" Carlos finished for her proudly.

Logan rolled his eyes, embarrassed. "I'm Logan," he said, extending his hand.

"Ooh! And, I'm Carlos!" He extended his in front of Logan's.

They shook the boys' hands and exchanged glances.

"So, what seems to be the trouble here?" Logan asked, realizing he knew absolutely nothing about mechanical issues.

"We were just driving along when, KABOOM!" she shouted.

Logan jumped and hid behind Carlos. He was feeling a little intimidated by the one with the heavy black eye-liner and dark purple streaks in her jet black hair. All that talk of stalking had him on edge.

"Sorry," she said. "Uh, the tire just blew," she said more calmly, trying not to laugh at his reaction.

Carlos furrowed his brow while he studied the tire that she seemed to be referring to, in the front of the car. It didn't look flat from where he stood.

"Do you have a flashlight?" Carlos asked, still poking around the tire.

"Kendall and James are helping out another car up the way, so we don't have anything on us," Logan explained.

"Oh, really?" Devon asked, looking at her friends smugly."I think I might have one in the trunk."

Logan followed her around to the back and waited for her to open the trunk. Within a matter of seconds, he was knocked to the ground by something heavy, and thrown into the trunk by two of the girls. The other three asked Carlos to help them find the jack and spare, when they wrestled him into the back as well, by catching him off guard and rushing him.

For a moment, he thought that one of his fantasies were about to come true; three girls, nicer than the Jennifers, unable to refrain from jumping him, but soon enough he realized that something sinister had just occurred. He found himself in a dark trunk with an unconscious Logan beside him, and there was no way he was asking one of them out on a date now!

xxx

"What seems to be the trouble, ladies?" James asked in his sexiest voice, as they rolled to a stop along the side of the white car.

The girls giggled shyly. "Aren't you James Diamond?" one asked.

James flashed her a princely grin and shrugged. "Yes, I am."

"And Kendall Knight?" the other one asked, leaning down to get a better look at the driver.

"Hey!" Kendall called, waving.

"Where are the other two?" Jenna asked sadly.

"Down the road," James said. "See, it was the weirdest thing...we passed another carload of girls who stalled, then we saw you."

The girls seemed upset. "Oh, _really?_" Alexis asked. "Was it a black car by any chance?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Kendall, perplexed. "Friends of yours?"

"Never!" she muttered bitterly. James and Kendall eyed one another, than shrugged.

"Sooo, need some help?" James asked again.

"As a matter of fact, we do," another of the four said. "My phone doesn't have any bars, and I need to get home and talk to my dad."

"I have a phone," James offered, whipping out his zebra-print one.

"No! I uh...he's not answering anyway, because he went out for a bit."

"Do you want me to call for a tow?" Kendall suggested.

"No! My dad thinks he is the greatest mechanic in the world, and he'll want to take a look at it himself."

_**Honk! Honk!**_ An irritated driver behind them shouted obscenities from his car. "...and get outta' the road, you morons!"

"I think I'll just pull ahead of you!" Kendall said with a grimace.

"You're a moron!" James shouted to the driver, smiling sweetly at the girls after he passed.

Kendall pulled over to the curb and put the hazards on. The girls seized the moment, to discuss the plan.

"Those Vamps have to be the girls in the black car!" Alexis said. "Devon drives a black Infinity, right?"

"Right!" Fiona said. "I bet they have Logan and Carlos, right now!"

"We need to get these guys, before they end up with the whole band!" Cindy said.

"What a minute guys! What exactly are you suggest-" Jenna started to ask.

"Do you think it's the battery, because I have jumper cables," Kendall cut in, walking up with James.

"No, I don't think so," Alexis said quickly. "Would you mind giving us a lift? I only live right down the road."

"No problem," they both said together.

xxx

**Please review? It would be wonderful to get more feedback on this story. (: I have some crazy times planned for the boys!**

**Thanks!**

**Crumpet**


	5. Meet The Parents

**A/N: Hello there! I've had a lot of this ready for a long time, so I decided to throw one more chapter up, while I have a moment.**

**A big thanks to witerschild11, Sassyascanbe14, guest shipper, fan of the elf, bubzchoc, and anonymous guest. Oh, and thanks to LazyLazyWriter her reviewed the prior chapter. (:**

"Oh my God! Why did you hit him over the head like that, Devon?!"

"Well Lauren, it's not like _you_ didn't help me get him into the trunk!"

The thumping from inside the trunk was getting louder and more desperate. Fiona, Nancy and Rebecca each clapped a hand over their mouths.

"Oh, don't act all shocked and innocent with me!" Devon cried. "You went all Rambo on Carlos too! But, what else could we do, guys?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe just stall for a while and get something off of the list! Who knows, maybe we could have even gotten to know them better-"

Devon cut Rebecca off. "Yeah, yeah! Like how? Hey Carlos, here's a flashlight! Go check out that tire that refused to flatten. How in the heck does a tire not flatten with a four-inch nail and a hammer?!"

"Haven't you seen that commercial where the tire just seals itself back up? You must have those kind of tires," said Lauren decisively.

"Lucky me! And by the way, what we're we going to do, _ask_ Logan for his boxers or something?" Devon demanded to know.

"Well, I don't think any of that stuff on the list is going to matter now. We are so going to jail!" Fiona said.

"Hey!" came a muffled voice from inside the trunk.

"Shut up in there!" Devon yelled, "We can't think out here!"

"Oh. My. God." Lauren said. "What are we going to do now?"

Devon pulled out her android and pushed speed dial. "Mother?"

"Devon? You sound different...like you actually have some emotion in your voice. I'm not used to that, honey. Is everything all right?"

"Sure," she said, back to her usual monotone. "Remember those boys from the boy band, Big Time Rush? The ones that we sort of thought, were hot?"

"The ones I put three hundred and fifty bucks on my platinum visa for?"

"Yeah, that's the ones. Well, remember how we entered that contest too, to win a private party with them?"

Carlos started to kick the trunk frantically. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic and Logan wasn't responding. "Logan, please wake up! I think we've been kidnapped by some psycho girls!"

"Shut up!" Devon yelled at the trunk.

"Who are you talking to like that?! I'm warning you Devon, you are going to lose all of your friends if-"

"Mother, please! I'm in a hurry here! We have two of those boys in the trunk!"

"_What? Why! How?"_

"It's a long story. Some girls who think they won the party-"

"Oh, I know all about that, Devon." Mrs. Porter said.

"You do?"

"Of course. I'm never home much, and how else am I going to know what's going on if I don't read your messages-well, never mind."

Devon seethed. She had some nerve! But now was not the time. "Okay then, mother. You know what I'm talking about, then. Those goody-two-shoes can not have our party!"

"Of course not dear. My daughter won it fair and square."

"So...you'll help me?"

"Get them out of the trunk?"

"No! Your daughter is about to ruin her life here! They'll press charges, and my life will be over if I let them out now!"

"And your life won't be over, if you _don't_ let them out?!"

Devon was silent for a minute, deep in thought. The other girls had their ears pressed against the trunk. It had gone eerily silent in there. Actually, Carlos had happened upon a box of sweet rolls, and he was busy munching. They had foregone dinner for these girls, after all.

"Devon? Are you still there?"

"Yes, mother. And you're right. I deserve to go to jail. I'm a terrible daughter. Since dad died, I've been nothing but trouble."

"I get off my shift in fifteen. Meet me at the house. I'll be there in a little while. Just don't get stopped by the police on the way home."

"We won't! Oh, and mother?"

"Yes?"

"You're the best!"

"Yeah, well I was a sorority girl once, you know."

xxx

Kendall and James let three of the girls climb into the back first. "I think one more can fit, if you squeeze together," said James, winking.

Cindy, who preferred James, hung back. "Looks like I'm not going to fit," Cindy said provocatively.

"I guess you can sit up front with me," James said, arching his eyebrows.

"If you insist," she said, shimmying into his lap.

"Isn't that illegal?" Kendall asked, a little worried.

"Oh, sorry," Cindy said, sliding between his legs to the floor. "They'll never know I'm here."

"Which way, girls?" Kendall asked.

"Just go straight, then turn right at that stoplight. Hopefully my dad's back, and he can get my car," Alexis said.

"Sure you don't want to call for a tow?" James asked, casually putting his arms around the girl's shoulders.

"Nah, my dad likes to think that he's the best mechanic in the world."

"I had an uncle like that," Kendall said, laughing. "One time he fixed my mom's car, and it caught on fire a block later!"

They pulled up to an average-sized home with a large garage, and an even larger building in the back. Kendall drove into the driveway.

"Just let me make sure that he's home first, if that's okay with you?" Alexis asked sweetly.

"Sure, go ahead," Kendall said.

Alexis gave each of her friends a meaningful stare, then ran around to the front door. She sneaked through the hedges, and raced to the building in the back yard. She knocked just below the "Man Cave" sign, and waited. The collective voices of the men inside, went silent.

"Who's there?" her dad called suspiciously over the football game.

"It's me! Hurry, dad! Open up"

The door fell open, and her father stood before her, with beer in hand. "Hi sweetheart! What's wrong, you sound...urgent."

"I am! We have a problem, dad!"

"We?"

Alexis, looked past her father to the other men seated on beanbag chairs. "Yes, as in all of your daughters," she said.

The men became interested now. "Go, on sweetheart, we're all listening," he said.

"Remember that contest that we entered a while back? To win a party with the boy band, Big Time Rush?"

"Sure. You were so upset that I couldn't afford concert tickets, so you entered."

"Well yeah, and we won, remember?"

"Sure. You were so excited."

"Right. Then that other girl, with the same last name as us from the other school, was told she won too?"

"Sure. You were so angry."

"Yes dad! You are very in-tuned to _all_ my feelings! Now, just listen for once!" she yelled.

"Alexis, you are getting very upset-"

"Dad! We need your help, NOW!"

Suddenly music from the car stereo played loudly from the driveway. "Do you hear music?" her father asked.

"DAD!"

"Okay, what's really going on here, Alexis?"

"Well, we had this contest going with those other girls, that we could get the most-"

"You can stop right there. I know all about the contest."

"What? How?"

"Well, I'm not let in on a lot of things around here, and I have to keep tabs on you somehow, so-"

Alexis raised a palm. "I don't even want to know, dad," she said, shaking her head.

She spoke quickly, before he could speak again. "Two of those boys drove us home, because we pretended to have a stalled engine, and we found out that those skanks-er, other girls, took the other two boys somehow, and they're going to win the contest because of it-"

"Whoah, sweetheart, slow down. No one is going to cheat my daughter out of winning that contest fair and square!"

All the men were on their feet now. "Since mom left us dad, I know I haven't been the best daughter to you, but you know I love you!"

Her father wrapped a large muscular arm around his only child, and smiled. "That's not true...and your mother left me, not you." It was true. The mother couldn't stand that her husband spent all of his waking hours in his "man-cave", when he wasn't working as a carpenter. "We'll do whatever we can for our girls, won't we guys?"

"That's right!" they shouted in unison, stacking giant hands, as if preparing for the football game of their lives.

xxx

The black Infinity began to move. "Hey!" Carlos cried. "Why is the car moving! I thought they had a flat tire!" Logan began to stir and moan beside him. "Logan?"

"My head hurtss-s," he hissed, rubbing the tender spot. He opened his eyes to complete darkness. "Where am I?"

"We're in the trunk of a car!" Carlos cried.

"_What?!_ Ow!" he whimpered, when the effort of speaking was too painful.

"Those creepy girls hit you over the head, and threw us both in here!"

"That-that explains how I got in here...but, how did you get in here?" Logan asked, still moaning softly.

"I was checking out the flat tire, when they over-powered me, and threw me in too!" he explained. "Uh-oh, why are we stopping again?!"

"Mother!" Devon called, jumping from the vehicle with her friends.

"Stand back, girls!" Mrs. Porter warned. She took the keys from her daughter, and inserted one into the trunk. It sprang open, and Carlos and Logan immediately attempted to leap from the back. They sucked in some much-needed air, and Logan whimpered when it hurt his aching head.

Before either one of them could even get their legs completely out, she placed a cloth with chloroform over each of their faces. Their eyes crossed, and they stumbled backwards, back into the trunk, and immediately under.

"Okay girls, they're ready," Mrs. Porter said. "Good thing I worked in surgery tonight."

She had Devon help her carry Carlos to the lower level of the house, the finished basement. They laid him on the sofa, and removed the half-eaten sweet bun from his limp hand. She removed the mashed blob of the half-chewed part from the inside of his puffy cheek, and threw it in the waste-bin.

"Ew! Mother!" Devon cried.

"Oh, that's nothing compared to the goop that I have to touch at the hospital," her mother said.

"I don't want to know, mother!" Devon stopped her from continuing, her darkly lined eyes narrowing.

The other three girls were coming down the steep stairs with Logan. "Watch out!" Jenna exclaimed. "There's a wall here, you know!"

"I got him! I got him!" Michelle cried.

_**Thunk**__!_

"Oops," said Cindy.

"Come on, guys! He's going to have a headache when he wakes up, anyway," Devon said.

They hauled him over to the other sofa, and laid him down with a thud. His arms and legs fell apart, and lay limply at his sides.

"The boy is out," Devon said shaking her head.

"Girls, get me something to tie them up with. We may not have as much time as you think," Mrs. Porter warned.

The girls ran to look for something to use, while she prodded Logan's head to check his injury. He flinched slightly, and she placed the rag back over his nose until he went still.

Returning with several of her father's old silk ties, Mrs. Porter wound them around the boys' ankles and wrists, knotting them snugly. She stepped back and blew away a stray piece of hair that had fallen across her eyes. "Okay girls, whose mom do we call, first?"

xxx

Mr. Porter approached the carload of teens cautiously. Kendall saw him in his side-view mirror, first.

"Hello?" the man called.

"Hel-lo?" Kendall said.

The man came around and smiled, extending a friendly hand for a shake. Kendall climbed from the car and shook the hand graciously.

"I'm Mr. Porter, Alexis' father. I can't thank you enough for bringing my daughter and her friends home."

"No problem," Kendall said, blushing. "We couldn't have just left them there, and-"

"Kendall Knight from that boy band, am I right?" he asked boisterously.

"Yeah," Kendall said, looking over at James, who had just stood to join them. The girls were all anxiously watching with him.

"Incredible! My daughter is just tickled pink that you came along! How 'bout we get a picture, before you're on your way? It would mean a lot to her!"

"Sure," James said, before Kendall could answer. He was just beginning to worry about leaving Carlos and Logan alone for so long.

"Great! Let's just go around back where the lighting is better, and I'll grab my camera!" Mr. Porter said excitedly.

They were steered ahead, and the girls followed behind, staring at Alexis for answers all the while. She grinned and winked.

Once in back, he led them to the large building there. The "Man Cave" sign caught James' eye and his eyes followed it curiously, as they tugged him aside to spin him backwards. Kendall was already beginning to have second thoughts, when Alexis closed the gate behind her with a resounding click. He swallowed nervously.

"You guys are great sports!" Mr. Porter said cheerfully, as he gave each one of them a hard slap on the back.

They coughed and exchanged glances. The "Man cave" door suddenly opened, and out stormed four other men who helped wrestle them inside, and throw them into beanbag chairs. Two of the men held each one still, while the others wound duct tape tightly around their ankles, wrists, and mouths.

Both Kendall and James mumbled frantically from beneath the tape, with panicked eyes. Kendall was saying; "Why are you doing this?" James was saying; "Watch the hair!" Both were saying; "Why on earth do you have so much freakin' duct tape in here, anyway?!"

"Sorry boys, but you're not going anywhere, until we get a few questions answered here," said Mr. Porter.

xxx

**Let the whump begin! ;) A review would be great!**

**Thanks,**

**Crumpet**


	6. Good Morning Sunshine

**Hello my fellow shippers! I decided to take a break from homework and post another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Gosh, how many times do I have to tell you people that?**

**A big squish for sherryw, 1234irrek, winterschild11, Sassyascanbe14, bubzchoc, fan of the elf, and guests for reviewing the last chapter!**

**6. Good Morning Sunshine**

xxx

"Katie, have you heard from the boys?" Mrs. Knight asked, as she folded the pile of laundry.

"Nope. They went out to get James the 'comfort food' he was whining for, and they never came back.

Mrs. Knight looked at the clock on the wall. It was getting late, and they really should have been getting ready for bed by now. She lifted the neatly folded stacks into her arms and headed to the rooms.

"I'll be taking my bath, Katie. Let me know when the boys get back."

"Sure, mom," Katie said, actually grateful to have the remote to herself. She kicked off her slippers and put her feet up on the coffee table, happily munching on popcorn.

An hour later, the boys still weren't back and Mrs. Knight was exhausting the possibilities. "Katie, you stay here in case the boys come back. I'm going to search."

"Right," Katie said, tossing up a piece of popcorn in the air to try and catch.

She had phoned everyone she could think of, and knocked on every door. Now, she even sought out Bitters as a last resort.

"I saw them leave earlier, all bickering as usual," he said, "but that's the last time they were down here."

"Please let me know if you see them," Mrs. Knight said frantically.

"They really are missing?" a worried voice asked from behind her.

Mrs. Knight turned to see Camille standing there in her pink robe and fuzzy slippers.

"'Fraid so," Mrs. Knight said in a panic. "I can't find them anywhere! And, it's not like Kendall or one of the other boys to leave us in the dark!"

"Don't panic!" Bitters said, forcing an insincere smile for a couple who had stopped to stare.

"You know, I saw a lot of girls hanging around the guys lately," Camille said, thinking hard.

"What are you saying?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I don't know really. I just got the weird feeling that something was up. There was this weird pizza delivery girl the other day."

"What's so mysterious about a girl delivering pizzas?" Bitters asked, rolling his eyes.

"Her shirt said '_Famous Pizza _Parlor', and there's no such place," Camille said.

"How do you know?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yep. I Googled it. Doesn't exist. I didn't want her putting the moves on my man. Logan," she clarified for them.

"We know," they said together. Camille blushed.

"Well, I think it's time to call the police!" Mrs. Knight said.

"Shhhhh!" Bitters said, trying to calm her down. "Let's not get carried away! I'm sure the boys are just being boys and they'll come through those doors, bickering as usual, any moment!" he said. "No need to have the cops swarming around," he whispered.

"I'll wait exactly one half-hour," she warned, then I'm calling them. You better hope that I don't regret waiting!" she cried. "It will be on your conscience!"

He nodded. "Will do, Mrs. Knight. One half hour. I'll give you a buzz when they get in."

xxx

Carlos opened his eyes. He panicked when he realized that he couldn't move his arms or legs. Something was keeping him from screaming as well. And, oh how he wanted to scream. He didn't recognize anything he saw. It was a nice enough place...he thought to himself, looking around, but it wasn't theirs.

He struggled until he was sitting upright, swaying a bit when his head felt fuzzy inside. The strange girls and equally strange woman they encountered when the trunk opened, gave him something that made him feel weird. That's when his memory ended.

He spotted Logan tied up and gagged on an adjacent sofa, and he wriggled to the floor and shimmied over to him. Using his head, he thumped up against the sleeping boy's abdomen repeatedly to wake him. Logan's head tossed from side to side, trying to break through the fog. He moaned from underneath the gag. His head really, really hurt.

"Er gun! Hff mehem!" Carlos grunted.

Logan's deep brown eyes slowly fluttered open and popped wide. He panicked, squirming madly in an attempt to fight whoever or whatever was restraining him. Little terrified squeaks were escaping him, as he writhed off of the sofa, falling to the Berber carpeting with a solid thump. His head throbbed on impact, sending a flurry of white speckles dancing in his vision.

"Er gun! Var vu kay?" Carlos garbled.

Logan flopped like a fish out of water, kicking Carlos square in the jaw with his mermaid-like 'tail', sending him reeling back. He finally craned his neck around enough to see who he had kicked.

"Ert u drng ere," Logan scolded, saying, 'Well, why were you there?" Then, he took a moment to scan his surroundings. He remembered enough, to know that they'd been kidnapped by some psycho girls...and a woman? His body responded to the realization with shudders. His mind could not process why it had happened, though.

A loud thump sounded overhead, and both boys immediately scooted on their bottoms until their shoulders touched. Footsteps were audible, descending until they stopped just outside the door. Eyes wide as saucers, they watched the door. It opened to a pair of white loafers. As the feet traveled, more and more of a woman dressed in hospital scrubs, came into view.

She was pleasant enough, but looked extremely tired. She had puffs under her eyes as if she had pulled off the 'graveyard shift', one too many nights. She was on the tall side, and had dark blonde hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Morning boys!" the woman greeted cheerfully. "I see that you're awake."

She clicked off the lamp, and went to each basement window, twirling the handles beside the sills, to allow sunlight to flow through the honeycomb blinds."You boys need some natural light," she said to her captive audience. Their eyes followed her every move.

They wondered what time it was, obviously light already. That meant that they were out all night. Mama Knight was not going to be happy. And, what about Kendall and James? They must be worried sick. Wait...that meant they had slept there all night! Creepy.

Finished, she grinned at them. "You must be hungry by now. Will you be good boys, if I remove the ties and feed you?"

They nodded. They would agree to anything to get out of the uncomfortable gags. "Okaaaaay," she said skeptically. "I'll go get your food. Sit tight."

As soon as she left, their eyes met and they both shrugged. They did not know what to make of the situation. Why would this woman want to kidnap them? She returned with a tray and set it down on a nearby table. She pulled Carlos to his feet and shuffled him back to the sofa and lowered him to sit.

Logan was already trying to stand when she reached him. He was frustrated by how difficult the task actually was. He felt like he was on an escalator, he was so woozy. "Steady, Logan," she soothed.

She knew his name? She half-carried him to sit beside Carlos. Man, she is strong, he thought. She untied the tie around Carlos' mouth first. He worked his numb lips every which way, looking like a ridiculous little monkey, and groaned with relief when he could finally feel them again. Logan rolled his eyes.

She untied Logan's next, and he understood where Carlos had been coming from. His jaw ached. She reached for a steaming bowl and lifted out a spoonful of mystery food.

"I'm going to feed you now, so we'll start with you, Carlos. You look eager." Carlos was bouncing in his seat and opening his mouth wide for the first bite. Logan sighed. He wasn't a bit pleased that they were about to be fed like infants.

She scooped a heaping spoonful into the gaping hole, and Carlos smacked his lips, trying to place the flavor. "Spaghetti-os!" he guessed.

"That's right, Carlos!" she said as if speaking to a two year-old, who had correctly guessed what came after the number five.

She reached for the other bowl and spoon, and came toward Logan. He shrank back from the heap and pouted. He wanted to feed himself. "Open up," she sang. He clamped his lips together tightly. "Do you want to eat today?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah," Logan rasped, using his voice for the first time, "but I want to-"

The spoon cut him off, as she shoveled a heap inside. Caught off-guard, he choked and coughed, until the slippery 'o's slid down his throat. "Are you going to be my problem child?" she asked sternly. "Because, I already have one of those. It figures that she picked you out of the four."

Not having a clue as to what she was talking about, Logan just stared at her warily. Was she some sort of schizophrenic, he wondered. Back to Carlos, she fed him, spoonful after spoonful, while Logan watched him lap it up. Logan realized that she was punishing him for his lack of cooperation.

That was fine with him. He was too thirsty to eat. "May I just have some water?" Logan finally asked, unable to swallow properly with his cotton mouth.

"You'll wait til I'm through feeding Carlos," she said without even glancing over.

The bowl was emptied, and she set it back on the tray with a thunk. She looked at Logan. "Are you ready to eat yet?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I just want water," he insisted.

"I'll go get you some water, but that was your lunch, mister. Don't cry to me when your belly is rumbling for food. You won't eat until I get up. Then I have to go grocery shopping. I'm not used to having to feed so many kids unless it's at the hospital."

He stared at her defiantly, his brown eyes challenging. "Why don't you just let us go then, and you won't have to feed us at all!" he shouted.

She towered over him, and he looked up to meet her angry expression. "That ain't gonna happen doll. My daughter has a few things to discuss with you when she gets home from school. Until then, you are going to behave. I had a stepson like you, " she continued, squinting up her eyes. "Had to beat the holy heck out of him, to get him to do _anything!_"

Logan gulped. She snatched up the tray and climbed the stairs, banging and locking the door behind her.

"Geez, Logan. Why did you have to go and tick her off?" Carlos asked.

"_What?"_ Logan asked in a high-pitched voice. "She has us trapped in a basement, tied up, and she's feeding us spaghetti-os!"

"I like spaghetti-os," Carlos said.

Logan made a sound of exasperation that Carlos had never heard him make before. She was back with two water bottles before either one of them could say more. She unscrewed the cap and gave Carlos his first. He gulped thirstily. Logan licked his dry lips in anticipation.

She set the half-empty bottle down and looked at Logan. "Are you sorry?" she asked. His eyebrow shot up.

"For what?" he squeaked.

"That's it! No water for you!" she snapped.

"W-what?!" he asked, watching her back as it vanished up the stairs. "Wait!" he cried. Okay! I'm sorry!"

It was too late. She was gone. "Why didn't you just say you were sorry?" Carlos scolded.

Logan glared at him. "Because I'm not!" he snapped. "She's crazy!" he said, his voice climbing. He stared at the water bottles still sitting on the table. "Now, help me get that water."

"I don't want to get in trouble," Carlos whispered, his eyes round.

"We're already in trouble! We've been kidnapped! Now, help me get me some water!" he whined.

xxx

James and Kendall were encased in the beanbag chairs. They could not move an inch with the duct tape bound tightly around their wrists and ankles. Was it daytime? They had no idea how they had actually slept in the strange place, and under such disturbing circumstances. Then it came flooding back. A strange smell, the room spun, twirling into swirls of color, then nothing.

The boys looked at one another, feeling dizzy and confused. "Morning, boys!" someone shouted.

The flat-screen TV was flickering, broadcasting yet another football game. They sat unable to speak with the tape also wound around their mouths, and listened to the men discuss, of all things, football. Loud cheering thundering throughout the 'man cave' when someone scored.

The girl had left long ago, and they were left trying to make sense of why they were there. They almost felt ignored, other than for the occasional glance. When the game finally ended, and the men had consumed several more beers, they turned their full attention to their big-eyed captives.

"Okay, boys," the girl's father said, "I figure you boys are getting hungry, am I right?"

Kendall nodded, hoping it would at least be a way out of the tape. "You're on guard-duty," the man said, pointing to a few of the guys in the crowd. "I'll pick us up a few pizzas and some more beers. You boys want sodas?"

James and Kendall nodded. "Okay, do whatever you have to do to keep them in line, guys. Alexis is still at school, and they need to be here when she gets back. Do whatever you have to do, short of shootin' them, that is," he said, punctuated by a hearty laugh, that had them both twitching nervously in their beanbags.

He opened the door, and the sunlight streamed in. They winced when their eyes refused to adjust. They realized that they had been gone all night. Boy, is my mom going to ground us, Kendall thought irrationally. The man left, and the black man beside them, they called Ty, thumped James on the back. "Like football, kid?" he asked.

James stared at him, hazel orbs round and nodded. He wasn't sure what the consequences would be for a wrong answer. The man was as broad as he was tall. "Good man!" he said, giving him another 'friendly' slap on the back. James whimpered.

"The boys would probably be good, if we free up their mouths now, right?" a redheaded man with a mass of tan freckles asked. They nodded hopefully.

"Any funny business though, like screaming, and we'll have to discipline you for it? Understand?" a third man with brown hair asked. They nodded again, worrying what he meant by 'discipline'.

Ty started to peel away the tape from Kendall's mouth and hair. He grunted when it yanked at his sensitive skin. He was down to the last layer. "Ready?" Ty asked. "It's gonna' hurt like a bitch."

Kendall screwed up his eyes and nodded. _Ziiiiiiiip! "OWWWWWWW!" _Kendall screamed, startling himself, and cringing when he realized that he had already broken his promise. He opened one eye fearfully. Ty was staring at him disapprovingly. Kendall's chin, mouth, and cheeks stung like fire. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to have to shave for a while.

"I asked if you were ready!" he scolded.

"S-sorry?" Kendall apologized. Ty sighed, then took a look outside to make sure none of the neighbors were curious. Then he went to James.

"You won't be as vocal as your partner here, will you?" he asked. James shrugged. "Wrong answer," Ty said in a gruff voice. James immediately changed the shrug to an adamant shake of his head.

Ty unwound James head like he was unveiling a mummy, careful with the pretty boy's hair. Once he reached the last layer, he looked James directly in the eyes and placed a finger to his lips. James nodded again and closed his eyes. Kendall held his breath. He knew how much it was going to hurt.

_Ziiiiiiiiiiiip! "OWWWWWWWWWW!"_ he wailed, bucking in his beanbag chair. Ty covered his mouth with a giant palm until James rode out the pain and collapsed into a heap.

"Am I bald?" James blubbered. Ty and Kendall stared at James' head, where the back of his hair did seem a bit thinner.

"Naw!" they chorused.

Ty quickly hid, then wadded up, the hair-covered strip of tape. "Thirsty, boys?"

xxx

**Well, the deed is done. All four boys have been kidnapped by girls...and their crazy parents. I hope they treat them well. I'm just sayin'...**

**;) Love,**

**Crumpet**


	7. Bad Babysitters

**A/N: Thanks LazyLazyWriter, sherryw, winterschild11, Sassyascanbe14, fan of the elf, Evix, bubzchoc, Dani, AkireAlev, and guests.**

**Chapter 7. Bad Babysitters**

The Palmwoods was buzzing with the news. The boys had left to get some dinner and never returned. There was no sign of Kendall's car, so the possibility that they had broken down, was ruled out. The phone was consistently ringing in apartment 2J.

"Hello?" Mrs. Knight answered frantically. "Oh," she said with disappointment, "no I haven't heard anything either. I'll let you know as soon as I do."

Mrs. Diamond had been phoning at least once every hour, and every time Mrs. Knight would hope that it was someone saying that the boys had been found safe.

"Mom? Mom? _Mom_?"

Mrs. Knight turned to look at her daughter, only half-aware that she was actually calling her. "Yes, Katie?"

"Mom, I think they've been taken by deranged fans, for whatever reason."

"Why do you say that?" Mrs. Knight wanted to know.

Katie shrugged. "Who else would even want them? Besides, Camille said that some girls were creeping around all week...and I may have noticed a couple of girls rummaging through their things by the pool."

"Katie! Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I've already given descriptions to the police. I didn't know that they were potential kidnappers! I just thought it might be funny if they came out of the pool and didn't have any towels."

"All right! All right! What do you remember about these girls, and what makes you think it might be related to their disappearance?"

"I...remember one girl was really tall. She had shifty eyes, and she glared at me once when she caught me watching her. She seemed fixated on Logan."

"Hmmm...maybe Camille was right to feel like her man was being stalked. We need to ask Mrs. Mitchell if there is anyone in Logan's past who might want revenge."

"For what? He never even had a girlfriend until he met Camille."

"Well, maybe she wanted to be one," Mrs. Knight reasoned. "It's worth a shot."

xxx

James groaned when he saw Ty had found yet another taped football game to watch. The loud cheering, whistles and roar of the game, along with the flickering of the screen in the dimly lit room, was giving him a massive headache. Whatever had knocked him out earlier wasn't helping matters either.

"What's the matter, boy? You don't like football?" he asked incredulously.

"No-no, it's all right," James said quickly, eyes growing wide. He really didn't want to offend the line-backer-sized man who stared at him as if he'd just grown a second head.

"How 'bout you?" He asked Kendall gruffly, giving him a nudge that felt more like the swipe of a bear, than a man.

"Uh...sure. I prefer hockey, but-"

"**_What!"_** he thundered.

"I love football!" Kendall cried, forcing a wide smile.

"Whew! For a moment there, I thought you were gonna' say, you didn't like football as much as hockey!" He clapped each of them soundly on their shoulders, rattling their teeth. "I would have had to whip your butts!" He rumbled with laughter, and the boys exchanged terrified glances.

"Pizzas are here!" the redhead announced. He shuffled his way into the space, suddenly tight with the number of bodies present, and dropped them to the surface of the tree-log table-top.

The aroma of cheese wafted through the air. Kendall's stomach growled in response. He realized that they had not had anything to eat since the previous afternoon. James licked his own lips in anticipation.

"Let's see...how are we going to do this," the man said, remembering that their hands were still bound with tape. "I see that you took the tape off their mouths, Ty."

"Yep. Been pretty good boys so far. As long as they stay that way we won't have to punish them with the tape."

The red-head picked up a slice of pizza and tried to feed it to James. James opened his mouth wide, and chomped down on the gooey cheese.

"Ow! Ow!" James cried when the hot cheese slid down his chin, burning his sensitive skin.

" Ah, I can't feed these boys. Let's just remove the tape."

"Nope!" Mr. Porter said, returning from outside. "We can't risk them doing something foolish. Be a shame to have to hurt 'em. I'll feed 'em," he said taking two platefuls of pizza in hand.

He pulled up a chair, tucked large white unfolded napkins down the necks of their shirts, and began to shovel the pizza into the mouths of the two humiliated boys.

xxx

After several attempts to get the water bottle opened and actually up to Logan's mouth with their hands and ankles still bound, the boys gave up and lay haphazardly on the sofa. They were breathless and wet. Carlos hiccupped and made a face.

Logan looked over. "What's wrong now, Carlos?" he said, still pouting over his lack of hydration.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Carlos whimpered, looking suddenly pale.

"Uh...just think happy thoughts about-about..." Logan said, inching away.

"Kittens?" Carlos asked dreamily.

"Yes! Kittens!" Logan said, already to the other end of the sofa.

"Logan!" Carlos whined.

"What?"

"I always say that, and you know good and well it never works!" he cried, heaving then up-chucking a massive pile of Spaghetti-os onto the pristine carpeting.

"Achhh!" Logan squeaked, trying to look away from the scene.

"S-sorry," Carlos said, sniffling and coughing. "I think there was something wrong with those Spaghetti-os because they tasted horrible coming back up!"

"I'm glad she deprived me of them then," Logan said with a grimace, his own face paling a bit.

Carlos moaned. "My stomach hurts so bad..." he said. Logan shook his bangs, wet from the water bottle, out of his eyes.

"Well this schizoid needs to just let us go! Hey! Lady!" he called at the top of his lungs. "CRAA-AA-ZY LA-AADY!"

Footsteps pounded overhead, and Logan stopped yelling long enough to listen for their descent. The basement door bounced open and the woman appeared, looking quite different from how he remembered. Her hair was down from the neat pony-tail, sticking out in all directions, her make-up gone, replaced by dark bags, and an angry scowl on her normally pleasant-looking face.

Logan's eyes widened when he saw her stalk toward them, dragging her black fuzzy slippers along the carpet. Her eyes looked the boys disheveled appearances over, before she scanned the area, taking in the wet spots on the sofa and floor from the spilled water, and then the inevitable; a large spatter of pasta and bile.

"_**What's this?!"**_ she demanded to know. **_"And why the hell am I being woke up three hours before I'm supposed to be up?!"_**

They both shifted to look at one another nervously. "Um...I kind of got sick?" Carlos explained, as more of a question than an answer.

"_**All over my floor! And what did you two do to my sofa?!"**_

Logan could see that Carlos was still battling to keep his stomach from raising up any further contents, and here this woman was yelling at him for being sick.

"Look! He's sick, okay? He can't help that! You fed him that crap! Why don't you just save yourself the jail time, and set us free!"

The woman leaned over and administered a heavy slap to Logan's cheek. _**"Don't you ever sass me, boy! You're just like Matt, that dreadful brat! Devon will have to deal with your sorry butts when she gets home!"**_

She picked up the silk tie on the back of the adjacent sofa, and snugly yanked it around Logan's mouth. He wished that he could at least rub the hot pulsating cheek to take away some of the sting, but that obviously was not the case.

"That's for being naughty," she said with a wag of her finger. _**"**_I'm going back to bed," she grumbled. "You won't get any dinner for that, by the way."

With that she slammed the door shut behind her. Logan managed to stick his tongue out from behind the silk gag.

Carlos, whose mouth was free, had it curved into a full-fledged pout. "Now, you've really ticked her off!" he said, just before he leaned back over and dumped some more bile onto the floor.

xxx

Alexis and the girls couldn't wait to get to her house to see the boys. She wanted Logan, but she had to admit that there was something exciting about having the two boys, tied up, helpless, and confined to her dad's 'man cave'. Cindy and Michelle were thrilled however, since they had a crush on James and Kendall.

"Let's hurry up and hand in these assignments," Alexis said, "so we can get home and see the guys."

They tossed the essays on 'how teens can play a vital role in bettering society', and raced to the Ford Focus. "I wonder what those _Vamps_ are doing to my baby!" she said bitterly, jamming the key into the ignition.

"We need to stop worrying about what they're doing, and worry about what we're going to do!" Cindy cried excitedly, hoping to sound like the voice of reason.

"Well, that's easy for you to say," Alexis snapped, "you want James."

"True," she admitted guiltily. "We could rat them out to the police, and get them arrested for kidnapping. Then, we would get the party to ourselves anyway!"

"And, what about us, genius? We kidnapped too! Don't you think they would tell in retaliation for us telling on them!"

"Good point. But, maybe we could get to know the boys better...and get them to agree not to press charges or something."

Alexis sighed. Sometimes she thought she might be the only sane one in the bunch. They drove the short distance to her house, and pulled into the drive. They stumbled over one another to get to the building. Alexis rapped out the code and the door opened, a beefy arm reaching out and pulling the girls inside.

The two frightened boys stared up at them from the beanbag chairs. Their mouths were messy with pizza sauce, hair askew, and red sticky stripes, where the tape had once been. Cindy swooned. How adorable, she thought, as she stared into the thickly-fringed hazel orbs of her James.

Michelle couldn't take her eyes off Kendall. She was so going to beg to spend the night at Alexis' house that weekend. The boys were as afraid of the girls, as they were of the men. After all, the girls were the ones who conned them into driving them home in the first place.

Kendall was eying them warily as they flitted about, when it dawned on him where he had seen one of the girls before. He couldn't believe it. How could they have been so foolish? There probably wasn't even such a place as _The famous Pizza Parlor!_ He saw that the one girl who they called Michelle, had not taken her eyes from him since she walked in. It was making him uneasy, the way she was checking him out and smirking.

"See somthin' you like darlin'?" Hank asked, trying not to laugh at his daughter's discomfort. "Just say the word, and I'll see to it that this boy here," he placed his meaty hands on Kendall's slender shoulders as he spoke, "gives you your very first kiss."

Kendall's eyes bulged and Michelle blushed. "About that dad. He wouldn't exactly be the _first._..never mind," she finished quickly, when she saw her father's face. He still wanted to believe that his daughter was sweet and pure. She would humor him, if it meant making Kendall kiss her on demand. "That would be great, daddy!"

Kendall shook his head, but no one noticed but James. "Clean up the boys, girls!" Jenna's father said. He handed his daughter the wet wash cloths he went to get.

"I'll do it!" Cindy chimed, pouncing next to James. He wriggled away from the cold wet wash cloth that she sloshed around on his face. The cloth sounded like sandpaper against James' day-old stubble. "Dad, James needs a shave," she said.

Everyone turned to stare at the shrinking boy, now as low as he could sink into his chair. "All right, darlin'. I'll get a razor for him as soon as I can."

James was horrified at the thought of the crazy people _shaving_ him. He looked at Kendall, who seemed to be in his own predicament. Cindy was practically straddling him, trying to wipe the sauce from his mouth and chin. She looked over her shoulder to gauge her father's whereabouts, then stole a quick kiss from Kendall.

"Did I just see you kiss my daughter, **without my supervision?!**" her father boomed. Kendall frantically tried to slither away from the vice-grip of the girl's legs. "I think were gonna' have to lay down some ground rules for the boys, and make sure someone is babysitting at all times!" he snarled, looming over them.

xxx

Devon and her friends jumped from the Infinity and bolted into the house, and down the stairs of the basement. Mrs. Porter was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Mother!" Devon called on her way down, "were they good for you, today?"

"No!" Mrs. Porter shouted over her shoulder. They paused for a second to mull over what she meant, then continued on their way.

Both boys jumped when the girls rushed in, all babbling at once. "YUCK!" Fiona squealed when she saw them, all sweaty and wet. "And, is that barf on the floor?!"

The girls all walked over to investigate the curious stain. "EWWWW!" they chorused.

Devon walked closer, and studied the mound. "Yep!" she said. "MOTHER!"

Her mother came down, looking slightly refreshed, with a cup of coffee in hand, and gave the boys a stern stare. "This one over here," she said, flicking a wrist at Carlos, tossed his cookies all over my carpet, and the one over there made me smack him."

"What? Mother, I don't think those are cookies on the carpet and...is that Spaghetti-os?" Devon asked suddenly.

"Yeah, that's all I had in the house, but I just went shopping for some teen boy food. But, they don't get fed until that's cleaned up and they start minding me!"

"Spaghetti-os?! As in the can that dad bought, like before he died?! Those were ancient! No wonder they got sick, Mother!" Carlos gagged. He just knew he was going to die for sure, now.

Mrs. Porter shrugged. "I work at a hospital with sick kids, never knew of a single one coming in with too-olda-can-itis! Only he ate them, by the way." She once again pointed to Carlos. "This one here refused to eat at all, because his Highness wanted me to untie him so he could feed himself."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Is that why he's still gagged?" Devon asked, winking at him.

"Uh-huh. And I left the other one's off, because I couldn't let him choke on his own vomit," she said, taking a huge swig of coffee.

"Blechhh!" the girls said in unison.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Carlos shrieked indignantly, "and my name, is _Carlos!_"

Everyone ignored his outburst. "Okay, I have to get to work. The other one did have a bite that I forced in, so he might throw up too." Logan's eyes were as wide as saucers. He had forgotten about that. He felt sick already. "Mrs. Chavez will be by in a while to help babysit while I'm at work. No wild parties or-"

Rebecca sighed. If they thought Mrs. Porter was difficult, wait until the boys got a load of her mother.

"Mother!" Devon cut her mom off mid-sentence. "Please! Not now!"

"Right. I know. Blah...blah...blah. In one ear, out the other. See you at eleven-thirty." She gave her daughter a peck on the cheek, which was promptly wiped away, and headed up the stairs.

"Okay, what should we do now?" Devon asked, smiling dubiously at her cohorts. They smiled back. Logan and Carlos leaned toward one another.

xxx


	8. The Talk

**8. The Talk**

Gustavo and Kelly were trying very hard to keep word of the boys' disappearance off of the news. Griffin did not know anything yet, and Gustavo still had himself convinced that they were playing good old-fashioned hooky from some hard work at the studio. After all, they had complained a lot lately, and every chance they got, they were off somewhere.

Kelly scoffed at the idea that the boys would do such a thing. Especially with Mama Knight calling the shots. Not only would they be grounded for an undetermined length of time, but she would never stop hounding them wherever they went. The boys would not want that.

"Besides Gustavo, they know that you would absolutely kill them," Kelly reasoned.

"Yeah, well I worry that they may not be as afraid of me as they should be," he said. "I'm beginning to wonder if they take anything I say seriously."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, I've told them over and over, not to mess with my personal laptop I use here at the studio, and they deliberately took it!"

"What makes you so sure it was them?" Kelly asked, her eye twitching nervously.

"Because, they think it's so funny to watch me panic, fly around looking for it, then find it somewhere like stuck to the ceiling! They've done it to me four times! They know I'll freak out because it has all my personal information, and everything about the guys-" Gustavo stopped, frozen in place.

Kelly nodded, her eyes bulging. "Mmmm-hmmm," she said.

"OH! You're thinking that someone else has it and that they're the kidnappers!" he exclaimed, jiggling as the words sunk in.

"Bingo," she said.

"Ehhh..."

xxx

Mrs. Knight knew that time was up. She had no choice but to notify the other families that their sons were missing, and while under her care. It was going to be one of the most difficult things she ever had to do.

She turned to Katie for moral support. Katie had one of her favorite DVDs on, and she was working on an over-sized sub sandwich. "What is it mom?" she asked through a mouthful of turkey and cheese.

"Never mind, Katie."

She picked up the phone and dialed Sylvia first. She would be the most helpful since her husband was a police officer. He could start looking for the boys right away.

"Hello?"

"Sylvia, it's me, Jennifer."

"Hey! How's my boy?"

"Well, actually...that's why I'm calling."

"Is something wrong?" she asked hurriedly.

"The boys didn't come home last night. They ran out to pick up some food, and never came back."

"Oh my God! I'll call Antonio right away!" she cried.

Mrs. Knight sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She would phone Joanna next. Brooke would be the most difficult. Now, she officially was not the only mother in a state of panic and hysteria.

With the phone calls placed, Mrs. Knight sat next to her daughter on the sofa wringing her hands. She looked around the place. It had been clean since she straightened up the day before. The only sound was the television, which was set to low volume since the boys weren't there talking over one another.

She hadn't even cooked for two days. Katie was satisfied with making herself a sandwich or a bowl of cereal. She felt lost, unnecessary, and above all like the worst mother ever.

xxx

Kendall had just sat through; _the lecture,_ and technically James had too since he was only a few inches away. Michelle's father laid down his so-called ground rules, as if he were a coach talking to one of his football players about the necessity of using a condom. Little did they know, he was a coach.

He belted out each degrading sentence with great finesse, complete with graphic hand gestures. The girls were sent out while they had their guy talk, and Kendall couldn't help but wonder if the man seriously thought that he might be his future son-in-law one day. He nodded politely in all the right places, and only occasionally looked at James with exasperation.

Cindy's father seemed laid-back when it came to his daughter doting on James, but that didn't stop him from joining in on the fun. "Oh, and never address my daughter as a chick, bitch or ho," he added. Kendall and James' eyes bulged.

James nodded. "Got it," he said, looking a bit confused.

"Now, do you boys have any questions for us?"

"Um...no, I think that about covers it," Kendall said.

"Good, because I wasn't sure whether you boys were ever given 'the talk' back at home. You seemed pretty shocked by everything we had to say."

"Oh, we certainly were, but now we know everything we need to know, _and more,_ so we're good." It earned Kendall another chuckle and a slap on the back.

"You girls can come back in now!" he called to the giggling mob obviously listening outside the door.

They came back in and stared at the blushing boys. "Daddy, can we discuss the party with them now?" Alexis asked.

"Sure. We all need to get some snacks, and run a few other errands before we meet back here for the game. Do you girls want me to chain them to the sofa?"

Michelle and Cindy's faces lit up. Alexis noticed her friend's delight and turned to her dad. "Okay," she said with a shrug.

"Is that really necessary?" James asked.

"We can't have you guys strong-arming our daughters while we're out," Mr. Porter said.

"Well, that would be pretty hard to do, considering our arms are taped up!" James exploded sarcastically.

He, like Kendall, was hoping for a way to be free of the guys long enough to make a break for it, and ask for help. Mr. Porter leaned in and stared into James' worried eyes.

"No back-talk! I've never had a son before, but I'll be damned if I would have ever let one of my players talk to me like that! Would have paddled his butt right then and there!"

The girls giggled some more and whispered to one another, and Kendall snorted with embarrassment. "Let's just chillax here! What James meant, was that we would love to at least get out of this duct tape for a while. Our hands are completely numb and-"

"Who you tellin' to chillax, young man? I won't take sass from you either! You two need to be taught a lesson!" he said, yanking them from their beanbag chairs.

"Kendalllll..." James said in a sing-song voice.

"W-wait!" Kendall said, "I'm sorry, okay? You're right, I do need to watch my mouth. Working on that."

The man threw them to the floor of the man-cave, anyway. "Now, drop and give me twenty!" he shouted.

"_**What?!" **_they chorused, flapping uselessly, trying to get into position.

"Come on!" he boomed.

"But, we have no free arms to do push-ups!" James snapped, his face painfully pressed to the floorboards.

"Shoulda' thought of that before you smarted off!"

Looking like two worms slithering along the floor, the boys grunted and groaned to pull off the closest thing possible to a push-up, with bound ankles and wrists, while the girls continued to giggle.

Xxx

The girls were making Carlos and Logan very uncomfortable. They were clearly exchanging secretive glances, and they caught the smirks plastered on their faces.

"Um, we'll be back in a bit, boys," Devon said with a mysterious smile.

Logan mumbled from beneath his tie and Carlos stared at him, trying to make out what he was saying. Devon smiled at Logan and whispered something to Rebecca, who squealed with laughter in response.

"See you in a half-hour," she said seductively..

The girls ran up the stairs, and Carlos shrugged at Logan. Logan mumbled again, more animated this time.

"I don't know what you're saying, Logan," Carlos said apologetically. Logan bucked in his seat impatiently.. "Oh! You want that gag off?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded excitedly.

Carlos looked at the door at the top of the stairs, and licked his lips. "Won't we get in trouble?" he whispered. Logan about bucked himself off of the sofa, flailing, mumbling and turning red.

"Okay! Okay! Take it easy, Logan! You're going to hurt yourself!" He was pretty sure that Logan was cursing beneath that tie now. Carlos hopped over and stood there thinking. "Hmmm.."

He got down on his knees and scooted as close to Logan as he could. He tugged the tie firmly between his teeth and pulled, taking Logan with the tie on each yank. Logan worked with him, but the tie still wouldn't budge. Finally one more tug and a slobbery cheek later, he was able to slip it beneath Logan's chin.

Logan let out a gasp of relief. "Thanks, but could you please wipe your slobber off me now?" he asked.

"Sure, sorry," Carlos said, throwing a shoulder forward and rubbing it across Logan's wet cheek.

"Now, what are we going to do, they are definitely up to something, did you see the way they were looking at us!" Logan said in one rushed breath. Carlos nodded in between each slight pause, but his small features contorted in pain again.

"Carlos? You're not going to spew again, are you?" Logan squeaked, backing himself into the sofa.

"No, I just really have to pee now. BAD!"

"Well of course you do!" Logan said in a high-pitched voice, "you drank half a bottle of water in a single gulp!"

"Are you still jealous about that?" Carlos asked, hopping up and down to ease the urge.

"Jealous? I think the medical term is...**Dehydrated!**" Logan yelled.

"Geez, you're getting aw-ful-ly crank-y!" Carlos scolded, still bouncing with each word.

Logan shook his head. "Well that loony-tune mom soaked up all my saliva with that tie, and my tongue feels like it's twice the size of my mouth," he said with a heart-wrenching pout.

"Oh, I'm sor-ry Lo-gie," Carlos said with sincerity. "I'll ask the gi-rls to give you some wa-ter."

"I'm afraid of the girls, Carlos!" Logan whisper-yelled. "I don't trust what they'll put in the water!"

"Logan, all this talk about water is making me have to pee worse!"

"What's that door over there?" Logan asked suddenly, his eyes lighting up. He hopped over to it and shoved it open with his hip. Craning his head inside, he made a 'hmmpf' sound. "I found a bathroom," he announced.

"Really? That's great!" Carlos exclaimed, hopping to meet him. Logan worked the light switch on with his head.

"Now how in the heck am I supposed to do this?" Carlos asked, looking down at the front of his pants desperately. He stared at Logan pitifully.

Logan's eyes grew wide. "Uh-uh. That's your department!"

"But Logan, how am I supposed to unzip my pants?" he whined.

"I can help you," a voice said from behind Logan. Both boys screamed.

"Sorry to scare you," the woman said with a laugh. "I'm Mrs. Chavez, Rebecca's mom."

"Nice to me-et yo-u," Carlos said, wiggling around.

"Here," the dark-haired woman said, "I used to have to help my husband all the time when he had both arms in a cast. I told him not to go out that night..." she said, trailing off.

Logan backed himself into the corner behind the door. Was this woman crazy too? Did she break her husband's arms? Well, she had to be crazy, right? Or, she wouldn't be there helping the other crazy lady hold them hostage, he thought. Logan peeked around the door, studying her warily with one brow arched.

"I-I would rather have Logan help me," Carlos whimpered.

"Okay, I'll undo your hands so you can go by yourself, but if you've fooled me into this, I'll be very angry," she warned.

"Okay, I won't!" Carlos said cheerfully. She undid the ties and helped him rub out some of the numbness so he could use his hands.

"I'm just going to shut the door over to give you some privacy, " she said. She closed it to find Logan standing behind it, big-eyed. "It's okay,' she said, as if she were talking to a small child. "You don't have to be afraid of Ma-Cha. Come here."

Logan looked at her with apprehension, before finally warming up to her smile and extended hand. He waddled over to her with a crooked grin of his own. He just reached his destination, when she gripped his arm and spun him around to face the corner. Unable to hide his shock, his jaw dropped. She banged his head into the wall. He gasped.

"Stay! You can just stand there if you like the corner so much!" she said. "I know all about how you. You're the difficult one."

"Wait, what just happened here?" Logan said, aware that Carlos was still depositing an endless supply of pee into the toilet, and being quite vocal about how good it felt to relieve himself.

"Turn around!" she ordered.

Logan was not about to be treated like some naughty four-year-old. He twirled on her and attempted to stomp his foot, forgetting that it was in fact attached to the other one. He toppled over, grunting when his shoulder collided with the floor.

"Oh, you're going to be trouble all right," she grumbled, working him back to his feet. She swatted him hard on the rear and nudged him back into the designated corner.

"You can't be serious!" Logan said. "You did _not_ just do that!"

She gave him another smack that made him yelp. "I did not just do that one either!" she said sarcastically. "Look mister, I have a teenaged boy myself, and he knows better than to give me any lip!"

"What is it with you people? Is your son crazy like you?" Logan asked, instantly regretting it.

Saved by Carlos' triumphant exit from the bathroom, Logan rested his forehead on the cool surface of the wall, silent and completely deflated. How in the heck were they going to get away from these deranged people?

"Let's put your tie back on, okay Carlos?" she asked nicely.

"Okay," Carlos replied, as if it were not at all unusual to be tied up. "Hey, why is Logan in the corner?"

Logan scowled at him. "Because he was hiding from me," she said casually.

"Oh," Carlos said, holding out his wrists to her.

"I was not!" Logan screeched indignantly. "I was...waiting for Carlos!"

"No talking! Turn around or I'll have to punish you," she said.

"Really? How? No dinner or water, because that's already happened!" he said with a glare.

"Logan," Carlos warned.

"No, Carlos! I want out of here! I am not staying tied up, starving, dehydrating, and-and standing in a corner!" he shouted.

Mrs. Chavez helped Carlos sit down, then she slowly walked to the corner where Logan stood with eyes as wide as saucers, when he saw the look in her eyes. "Too far?" he squeaked. She folded her arms across her chest and nodded. "Sorry?"

She walked him away from the corner and he gave her his best smile. "I just got a little carried away," he said. "That can happen when you've been bashed over the head, starved and-stop talking?" he asked.

She nodded again and threw him down on the sofa. "We need to have a talk. You are in big trouble, mister. Rebecca! Girls!" she called. "I'm going to need your help!"


	9. Hot Stuff

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the interest in this story. Sherryw, I have updated just to make you laugh! Ha ha!**

**Thanks to winterschild11, Sassyascanbe14, LazyLazyWriter, bubzchoc, AkireAlev, Barbed Wire Halo, Violet, and guests for giving this story a chance! =^.^=**

**9. Hot Stuff**

Camille raced over to apartment 2J. "I remembered something!" she said as the door opened to an eager Katie and Mrs, Knight.

"What?!" they asked as one.

"Those weird girls were driving a white Ford Focus!"

"Are you sure? How would you be certain it was a Ford Focus?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Camille shrugged. "Because, I almost bought one with my dad, but then he talked me into-"

"That's great, Camille! Katie, get my phone!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed.

xxx

Gustavo Rocque was at his wit's end. Griffin phoned that morning saying that the boys needed to produce something quick or they would be shoved to the bottom of the charts 'forever', as he subtly put it.

"Uh, yeah...we're working on that this very moment," Gustavo lied. "As a matter of fact, I'm right in the middle of something," he added honestly. He picked up the slip of paper with the Private investigator's name on it that Kelly slipped him during the phone call. "Yes, sir I'll let you know as soon as it's ready."

He hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. "If we don't find those dogs soon, it's over, Kelly."

"Call him. He's the best in the area, and they promise to keep the investigation discreet...you know, if they did run away because you drive them so hard," she said, casually taking a sip of coffee.

Gustavo glared. "Drive them too hard? Wait til I get my hands on them!" he said, reddening and rising to slice a palm through the air. "They don't know what driving is! They will be so _driven,_ that they won't be able to think straight after I get through with them!"

"You're doing it again, and we don't even know what happened!" she cried.

Gustavo quickly composed himself, "Oh, yeah. Well, I mean if...you know...they are just playing a control game again."

Kelly stared at him sternly.

xxx

Logan's eyes were pleading with Mrs. Chavez. Her eyes fixed on the dark-haired boy, but there was no compassion behind them. Carlos' face was full of concern.

"Logan didn't mean to be bad," he said, sounding like a first-grader trying to get another first-grader out of trouble. Logan' resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

The woman turned to face the other boy. "Do I look stupid to you?" she asked Carlos. "I'll have you know young man, that I have a Bachelor of Science degree in elementary education, and a Master's degree in child psychology. I know when someone is being difficult!"

"Okay," Carlos said weakly, staring down at the floor.

Logan melted into the sofa when her eyes flashed back to him. Great. Inferiority complex, control-freak, psychotic tendencies, he listed off in his head. _Oh my God... child psychology...elementary education? _He hoped that she wasn't implying that she was a teacher of some sort.

Within moments, the girl's footsteps could be heard approaching. "What's wrong now, mom?" Rebecca asked.

The mother took a double-take at her daughter's new look. She had vivid lavender and purple streaks through-out her long dark hair. "When did that happen?" she asked curiously.

"Just now! We're going to put some in Carlos' and Logan's hair too!" she announced. This time Logan couldn't resist an eye-roll.

"Well, we'll see about that. I want this one here...Logan, to learn some respect for his elders. Dorothy will be here later to take my spot, and I don't want him giving her any trouble. She's a nice woman, and she doesn't deserve that. She's not used to dealing with troublesome boys."

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Rebecca asked, looking excited. All four girls moved in closer, making Logan squirm.

"Bring Ma-Cha's famous hot-sauce from her purse," she said, using the third person again. The girls gasped.

"Wait-what?" Logan said.

"Mom?" Rebecca said questioningly. "Was he really _that _bad?"

"He has a smart mouth, and I'm going to punish it."

"What do you need us for?" Cindy asked, secretly happy she did.

"To hold him down, and to extinguish him when he catches fire," she said wickedly and with a big grin. Both Logan's and Carlos' eyes bulged. "No one can do hot sauce like Ma-Cha!"

Devon giggled and looked Logan up and down thoroughly. "This will be fun," she said with an evil gleam in her eye.

Rebecca handed her mother the bottle from her purse, and sighed. "I'll get the water ready." she said nonchalantly, as if this sort of torture was routine.

"Okay, girls. Lauren you keep his head back and his mouth open. Fiona, hold his feet so he can't kick. Nancy, hold him as still as possible so it doesn't wind up in his eye or something. You have the water Becca, so Devon...that leaves you to enjoy and be on stand-by."

"No!" Logan yelled. "Look, I said I was sorry, okay? I get it now!" he said, warily watching the bottle loom closer.

"Open his mouth," Mrs. Chavez said. Lauren tried to pry open the now clamped mouth, He tossed his head from side-to side to avoid her. Nancy held his head steady, and the woman placed her knee into his abdomen.

He grunted in pain when the knee collided with him, and she shook a drop onto his exposed tongue. Logan struggled to spit the fiery liquid out, but it was no use. The group wouldn't let him, and it already had the desired effect.

Carlos' face was twisted with pity while he watched Logan switch from pale to crimson, as his tongue heated up. His eyes watered and spilled down his cheeks. He coughed and gasped while the girls and woman smiled proudly over their success to punish him. He whimpered and threw himself sideways, face-down into the cushion to hide his pain.

"Uh-uh-uh," she said in a sing-song voice over him. She forced him to sit back up, tears still streaming. "One drop is not enough punishment. Ma-Cha is going to make sure that you _never _smart off to her again."

xxx

Kendall and James would certainly both agree with one another, that they had never been so terrified in all their lives. If the duct tape prevented them from doing so, of course. It was reattached when they begged for mercy, making it through only seven push-ups a piece, before collapsing to the floor.

"What did I tell you boys about being so vocal?" Ty asked, giving them each a boot in their heaving sides.

"Tape 'em back up, don't you think, Jim?" Hank asked Mr. Porter.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna' whip the daylights out of 'em if they don't keep those traps closed!" he said.

"Can we, Dad?" Nancy asked with a smirk.

"_What?" _Kendall cried, hoping he heard wrong. James wiggled closer to Kendall.

"If it comes to that, we'll let you know," her father said. "For, now I agree, let's tape 'em back up."

"I really don't think that's necessary," James pleaded, moving his mouth away from the tape each time it neared, to say something new. "I can definitely stay silent if I have to..." He laughed nervously. "I actually won a contest where-mm-hmph mmmhimph..." he mumbled, as the tape was secured to his twitching lips.

Kendall pouted when they came at him with the dreaded silver punishment. They adhered the strip to the pout, locking it in place beneath. The men dragged them back to their beanbag chairs, and began the lecture.

"You boys will come to understand that we are team-players, if you behave and follow the rules," he began, pacing in the confined space.

Kendall wished he could at least sigh. The man was obviously lecturing his players in the locker room from the sounds of it. He played hockey long enough to recognize it.

"You listen to me and take orders, I won't have to get all up on your case. You choose to disobey, there will be consequences," he continued. "The endgame-" He paused to observe the wriggling boy. "You got ants in your pants, boy?" he asked James.

James shook his head, then nodded. "Huh?" the man asked.

James bounced in the beanbag, shifting his hips around with wide desperate eyes.

"I think he needs to whiz," the typically quiet father said bluntly.

"Is that true?" Jim asked.

James whimpered and nodded. "Well, all right. Come on. I don't want ya' to piss your pants."

He lifted James to his feet and opened the door. He scoped the area for neighbors, then propelled him through the open door. James nearly fell down with his ankles still bound, so the man picked him up bridal-style. All the girls followed except Michelle.

As soon as the door closed, Kendall realized he was in the same predicament as James.

"So, Kendall," Michelle said to her captive audience, "what's it like being gorgeous, famous, and gorgeous?" she repeated, staring deep into his distrusting green eyes.

She sat on his lap, pressing painfully into his full bladder. He moaned and she grinned seductively. "Oh, you like that, don't you, hot stuff?" she whispered. She was certainly getting bolder as time went on.

Kendall shook his head. She ran a hand through his damp bangs. "I think we need to give you a bath," she said coyly. Kendall shook his head more adamantly.

"What did I tell you, boy!" her father interrupted. Kendall held his breath and hoped he wouldn't pee right then and there.

xxx

Officer Garcia was scouring the neighborhood for any signs of the boys or the car. Finding nothing, he went into the restaurants on the busy road, and asked if they were ever there. No one seemed to have seen them, leaving him to believe they never made it. He hoped he was discreet enough when asking, because he sure didn't want to be the reason news spread.

He didn't know how long he could keep it out of the headlines without jeopardizing their lives. He really needed to issue an Amber Alert as soon as possible. However, true to his word, he continued his search solo, his uneasiness growing when nothing turned up.

It wasn't like Carlos to go without contacting him and his wife for more than a day. He began a trace on his son's cell phone, realizing the risk, that someone might question the action.

"Yes, Tina? My son lost his cell," he chuckled into the speaker. "Silly boy. I was wondering if you can run a trace on that and see where it turns up this time."

"Of course, Antonio," she said affectionately. "Anything for my favorite officer. I'll get back to you as soon as I have an answer."

"Thanks," he said.

She hung up, then immediately dialed. "Sheila? It's me, Tina. I have to run a trace on Carlos' cell, get it somewhere safe, pronto!" she whispered.

"Got it," she said. "Thanks for the heads up."

xxx

Logan was trembling from pain. His entire mouth and throat was on fire after the second drop. His tongue seemed swollen to twice its size within his mouth.

"You're going to kill him!" Carlos cried, watching Logan writhe beneath the restraining hands.

Logan was already weak from lack of food and water, now his empty stomach was churning from the taste of the hot peppers. He moaned and the hands finally released him from their task. He looked up at them with big brown eyes that were asking why they were doing this to him.

It almost tugged at Devon's heartstrings to see her crush in so much pain. _Almost..._ He was so cute and vulnerable like this, she thought.

"Okay, give him some water," Mrs. Chavez said.

Rebecca inched the water bottle closer to Logan's red swollen lips, and tipped it back. He gulped the water down, finishing the entire bottle.

"You're going to be sick now," Devon scolded. Logan burped. She laughed. "See? Can I feed him now?" she asked her mom.

He tried not to let what he was thinking show on his face. He was not some damn pet or infant to be fed! He looked at Carlos, who was still looking horrified by what he just witnessed, until he heard the mention of food.

"Ooh! What are we having for dinner?" he asked.

Logan bit his burning lip to keep from cursing. Was Carlos seriously thinking about food now? Who would trust the food? His own stomach was ablaze, and even though he felt faint from lack of nourishment, he wanted nothing to do with it. Another water bottle might be nice though, he thought.

Ma-Cha actually smiled at Carlos. Logan pouted. "Dorothy, or Mrs. Linton as you will call her, will bring you a nice home-cooked meal. She is a wonderful chef."

Carlos bounced happily. "Really? After throwing up, I'm starving! I can't wait!" Fiona and Rebecca both smiled at him.

Logan sighed, and Devon smiled. "Aw, what's wrong, baby? Aren't you ready for a good meal?" she asked sarcastically.

Logan shook his head, and studied the carpet. Mrs. Chavez knelt to his level. "If Mrs. Linton says it's time for you to eat, or any one of these girls for that matter, you will eat. Understand?"

He glowered but nodded. She debated whether he was still being difficult, than looked at her watch and shrugged. "You're Dorothy's problem now. But I better not hear that you boys have been naughty," she warned. "or you'll have to deal with both me and Mrs. Porter. After all, you are guests in her house."

Logan's jaw dropped. "_**Guests?! Is that what you call this?!" **_he squeaked, feeling like his tongue was protruding from his mouth when he spoke.

"Logan!" Carlos squealed, hoping that he was still going to get fed that nice home-cooked meal.

"You just can't learn, can you?!" Mrs. Chavez shouted.

Logan shrank back and closed his eyes. _Please don't get the hot sauce out, _he repeated over and over in his mind.

The aroma of turkey, potatoes with gravy, and seasonings wafted through the air.

"Yum! What smells so good?" Carlos asked.

A stocky woman with a blonde bob and wearing a pale pink dress, descended the stairs with a large insulated bag in her arms. She smiled sweetly at everyone.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I wanted to make sure the food was hot enough to make it here. Hello boys," she greeted, as if they were just there tied up, tears still fresh on Logan's face, for a friendly visit.

"Hi!" Carlos said, eyeing the pan she removed from the quilted pouch and licking his lips with anticipation.

"Just a warning," Mrs. Chavez said to Mrs. Linton, "this one is an angel." She placed her hands on Carlos' shoulders and he beamed her a grateful smile. "This one," she said sourly, "is a devil."

She squeezed Logan's shoulders painfully and he winced, looking down from the sweet woman's gaze with embarrassment.

"Oh, all boys can be good boys," Mrs. Linton chirped. "He just needs a little love and some home-cooked food. Isn't that right, sweetie?" she asked.

Logan's head snapped up to look at the woman. Was she just toying with him, he wondered. The smile reached her eyes and he relaxed. He nodded. He was going to force some food in for her if he had too. She was his only hope.

Devon crossed her arms over her chest, never taking her eyes off of Logan. She was going to have to decide if she liked the sweet, coddled Logan boy-toy better, or the frightened, abused Logan boy-toy better.

_Hmmmm..._

**Boy oh boy, ain't that the truth? Coddled or abused? I know I did the same sort of hot sauce thing to Kendall in my other story, Slate's Acres, but I just had to do it again to Logan this time. It was a totally different situation anyway and I'm just cool like that...;)**

**Stay tuned for plenty of whump to go around. Review?**

**Crumpet**


	10. Sinister Intentions

**Hey everyone! Please check out my one-shot series Hotties To Totties, and my new series Ho-Ho-HO-mance Series if you'd like. You can leave suggestions for a Christmas pairing in a review.**

**I still do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Thanks go to 1234irrek, winterschild11, LazyLazyWriter, Sassyascanbe14, sherryw, BookWorkKendall, Barbed Wire Halo, Violet, xxRikkexx1, and bubzchoc! You are awesome for reviewing!**

**10. Sinister Intentions**

"Tina, did you trace Carlos' cell?" Officer Garcia asked.

"Yes...and I'm sorry Antonio, we didn't come up with anything. It looks like wherever it is, the GPS is deactivated."

"That's odd," he said, getting a peculiar uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. "What about the other boys' phones? Did you check those?"

"I'm afraid so. Same thing," she said flatly. "Look, think the boys ran off to have some fun? I haven't heard of any kidnappings or such going on in the area, have you?" she asked.

"No, this isn't right," he said, disregarding the ridiculous question. "My boy would never just run off. I can't wait any longer. I have no choice but to post an Amber Alert."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Of course. I can understand your concern. If it were my daughter, I don't know how I would respond."

"Yeah, thanks Tina," he said hanging up.

"Susan, it's Tina. He's going through with things. Be careful."

xxx

"Why didn't I know about this sooner?" Griffin demanded to know.

Gustavo looked guilty. "I didn't know how to tell you that I lost an entire band!"

"How did you lose an entire band?" Griffin asked, crossing his arms.

"I have no idea!" Gustavo said, flinging his arms every which way. "Last thing I knew, the dogs were headed out, next thing I knew they were missing!"

"Yeah, well this is bad. When word gets out that Big Time Rush is missing, those who wish to replace them, will be clawing their way in. That concert this coming week was important for public image."

Kelly looked flustered. She stepped forward. "You know, this doesn't have to be _all_ bad. If we find them, even if they have been deemed missing for a while, we can use the publicity to say they've been found at a charity event...g-giving back to society! The media will be all over that!" she tried.

Gustavo and Griffin stared both stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. She giggled nervously. "That could work," Griffin said, surprising them both. "There's only one problem with that theory. We need to find them!"

"Right!" Kelly and Gustavo said together. "And that's what we intend to do!" Gustavo added, reaching for his phone.

xxx

Mrs. Linton was a bundle of cheer and energy for such a rotund woman. She hummed while she set out the plates and utensils, never letting her smile fall. Carlos watched the dish of sliced turkey and gravy wherever she took it.

Logan wasn't sure if his rumbling stomach could handle such a heavy meal, but with the whispering girls still eying him mischievously, he really wanted to be on the woman's good side. He'd had enough of being on the bad side of people.

"Okay, girls," the woman sang, "why don't you help me feed them."

"I'll feed Carlos!" Rebecca offered if immediately.

"And, I'll feed Logan," Devon said with a smirk.

Logan's heart sank. Not only was he being hand-fed again, but it was by the biggest bitch in the bunch. She went to fill a plate for her victim, and Logan's eyes found Carlos'. He gave him a meaningful look, and Carlos gave him an eager and rather naive one in return. Logan sighed. He was beginning to feel utterly alone in his predicament.

The girl got comfortable next to Carlos, and tucked a cloth napkin inside the neckline of his shirt. She smiled at him and he smiled back. After observing how childish Carlos looked, he decided right then and there, that he would decline the bib if attempted.

"Open up," Rebecca said in a baby voice, placing a forkful of sliced turkey in front of Carlos' waiting mouth. He leaned forward and ate hungrily, just as he had for the evil blonde lady. However, it resulted in him barfing that feeding up, and Logan wondered if he'd ever learn.

Logan warily watched the other dark-haired girl position herself in front of him. She did not smile like like her friend, but had a glimmer of amusement behind her deeply shadowed eyes. He couldn't help but back away from her slightly.

"Come on, baby," she cooed sarcastically. She glided the spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy between his pouty lips. He gagged on the glob of food deposited into his mouth. He could barely swallow a normal-sized bite with his scratchy throat, never mind the heap that she was pushing.

Before he could even protest, she forced in another spoonful. He choked it down, but turned his head away from, yet another. She managed to catch him with the spoon, and went to shovel a third scoop in. Was she hoping he'd throw up, he wondered.

"Stop being difficult and open up!"

"Wait!" he snapped. "I can't eat that fast!" His voice was climbing higher.

Nancy came to observe, when she heard the outburst. Devon was just about to push the spoonful of potatoes back in, while Logan squirmed into the sofa.

"You're giving him too much at once!" Nancy exclaimed. She giggled when she saw his big round eyes over the top of Devon's hand.

"Hmmmm-mmmm!" he mumbled, with his lips pressed tightly together.

Mrs. Linton had listened to the appreciative sounds that Carlos was making over her culinary skills, when she also heard Logan's outburst. She came over with a frown wrinkling her shiny pink forehead. Logan shrank away, afraid of a pending slap or other punishment now.

"What's wrong here, sweetie?" she asked to his relief. Logan coughed a bit, and looked at the girls with an arched brow.

Devon shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just trying to feed him," she said in a monotone voice.

"There was too much on the spoon," Nancy informed her.

Devon turned to give her friend a warning glare, and that's when she made her mind up right then and there. She liked the abused boy-toy Logan best and didn't want anyone interfering. She figured he probably would never date her after this incident anyway, so she may as well have some fun with him.

"There, there," the woman said, taking the dish from her. "Do you even want the potatoes now?" she asked sweetly.

Logan shook his head, knowing that they were not going down very well. Devon's eyes narrowed over Mrs. Linton's shoulder. _Uh-oh..._He sensed he was in some serious trouble later.

"Then, you probably can't handle turkey and stuffing either, am I right?" He shook his head again. Any hope of forcing some in for the kind woman was gone, thanks to the girl goth. "Do you talk, sweetie?"

Logan nodded, and made his first attempt to speak to the woman since the hot-sauce punishment. "My throat just really hurts," he managed to rasp out.

"Oh, you have a sore throat? Why didn't I know this?" she asked, looking at all the girls.

"He's not sick," Rebecca assured her. "Mom just punished him for having a smart mouth."

"No! She used the sassy sauce on you?!" Mrs. Linton said in horror.

"He was being difficult!" Devon said, defending Ma-Cha.

Logan did not want the only person who seemed to sympathize with his mistreatment, to turn against him. "I was not," he croaked in a pitiful voice. He looked into the kind light blue eyes with his puppy-dog chocolate-brown ones, and pulled his best pout for her. Her heart melted when he even managed to make his bottom lip wobble a bit.

"Awww..." the woman soothed, ruffling the dark hair on top of his head. "I'll get you some cold jello to eat then. How's that?" Logan nodded emphatically.

The woman bustled off, and there behind her stood Devon, looming over him with a determined stare. Logan swallowed, and looked around for back-up. Where did that other girl go off to now, he wondered. She knelt down and gave him a smug smile.

"You guys are going to perform for us, not those other girls that say you are performing for them," she said in a threatening tone. "If you don't agree to do it, _and_ act happy about it, I'm going to break you."

Logan's eyes widened. He was perplexed. What on earth was she talking about?

"Remember the concert you were supposed to perform next week?" she continued. He looked even more puzzled. "Are you dumb?" she asked in a condescending manner. He glowered at her. "The contest?" she pressed.

Then, he realized what she was referring to. Is that what this was all about? The confusion between the two schools...It all made sense now. Would anyone figure it out and save them in time? His mind raced with unanswered questions.

"You kidnapped us because of the contest?" he said incredulously, ignoring the pain it caused to his swollen throat.

"Don't talk," she ordered. "It will screw up your throat more, and you won't be able to sing for me. You do sing like an angel," she added, smiling the first real smile he had seen from her since they were forced to meet. "I think that's why I fell for you in the first place, and not the other guys. It's your voice...and your mouth." She leaned in close to his face. His eyes crossed, as he tried to focus on the nearing diamond stud in her lower lip, and not on the fact that her black fingernails were scratching along the length of his inner thigh.

Her eyes went to his mouth. Logan bit his own lower lip, to avoid shouting out what he really wanted to; "Your psycho, and I don't _want_ you to choose me!" Instead, he remained silent.

Him biting his lip only got her going more. "And...your body..." she continued, her eyes roaming down. She was creeping him out now. Thankfully saved by the peppy lady, he gave the plump woman the biggest grin he could muster, and opened his mouth wide for a blob of red jello.

Devon scoffed at her friend's mother. Lauren's mom had to have the worst timing ever! She was just about to go in for a kiss. He played it up big for the doting mother, and ignored the piercing eyes that bore through him the entire time. He didn't even protest the fact that he was being fed like a baby.

Mrs. Linton wiped a dab of jello off his lip, and smiled. "There, all finished. Better, sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," he whispered with a massively dimpled grin.

"My pleasure, cutie," she said.

Devon was furious. "I will be feeding you from now on," she warned as soon as the woman was out of earshot. She softened a bit when she noticed how the red dye in the jello only high-lighted his full lips more. She really wanted to kiss those lips. She sighed a lustful sigh.

He realized her frustration, and felt like he had the upper hand for once. He gave her an impish grin, and she put her hands on her hips. His grin slowly faded. There was that look in her eyes again. He gulped. He couldn't believe that he was actually afraid of a skinny teen-aged girl, and he swore to himself that he would never admit it later, but he was.

"I am going to have so much fun with you later tonight," she whispered suggestively. Logan shook his head. She nodded. "Oh, yes I am. When everyone goes to sleep later, I am going to come back down here and have my way with you. You will be tied up, gagged and helpless, just the way I've always fantasized."

He closed his eyes. "Look...that's very naughty, so let's be reasonable here-"

"Shut up!" she snapped, cutting him off. "I'm going to do all those things my friends and I read on fanfiction, and that's that." Her eyes darkened with desire, and she leaned in even closer. "You are going to fight at first, but then probably beg me for more."

"Wh-what would your mom think about that?" he squeaked.

She laughed. "Eh...She'll be zoned out from her shift. Besides, she won't hear your screams. You'll be gagged, remember?"

He looked over at Carlos who was actually having what seemed like a pleasant conversation with the other four girls and...Mrs. Linton? Rebecca's hand rested on Carlos' knee possessively.

"Help," he squeaked, going completely unheard. He wasn't about to tell the girl rubbing his own thigh that she just made him have to pee from fear, and he certainly wasn't going to let her be the one to bring him to the bathroom.

xxx

"Were you just neckin' with my daughter, even after the little talk we had?" the man demanded to know.

The girl leaped from his lap as if he were hot lava. Kendall's eyes were round as green marbles. She ripped the tape off of Kendall's mouth so that he could do the explaining.

"Yowwww! No-No sir," he said in a rush. Who said "neckin'" anymore, he wondered.

"You better not be, buttercup! What is it with you boy-bands, anyhow? Thinking you can just bed anyone you want!" he yelled.

Kendall was never as grateful to see the door open, and the man carrying James to appear. The girls were still trailing behind like a row of ducks, and James had two bright pink circles for cheeks. He flung him down in a chair.

Michelle and her father were still going round and round, about what her and Kendall had supposedly been caught doing. Cindy saw that Kendall's tape was removed and joyfully removed James'. James gnawed on the beanbag to keep from screaming.

"James?" Kendall said curiously, wondering what had upset his friend so badly.

"Don't want to talk about it," James sang with a snap of his head.

"Okay," Kendall said, both his eyebrows knitting together into one. Suddenly, he released a high-pitched moan, and battled to cross his knees with his bound ankles. He really had to pee, and soon.

James looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong?," he whispered.

"I have to pee, too," Kendall whispered back. "Reeeeally baaad!"

"What's that, kid?" Ty asked. "You say you have to pee, now?"

"Yeah..." Kendall admitted weakly.

"I'll take this one," he said. He scooped Kendall up into his arms and headed out.

"Good luck!" James warned knowingly.

The chattering girls followed behind. All except for Cindy, of course. She smiled dreamily at her blushing sex god. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Where were we?" she asked, planting herself beside him in the beanbag chair.

They tipped precariously in the shifting styrene beads, and James could do little to prevent what happened next, without the use of his hands or feet to catch him. He toppled to the floor and the girl landed on top of him with a resounding thud.

"Um...I don't think your dad is going to appreciate this," he whispered in annoyance.

The men shouted and cheered in honor of a touchdown, and drowned James out completely. She attached her lips to one of his eyes and began to suction.

"Ahhhh!" James screeched, freaked out by the weird, and rather unexpected sensation.

She pulled away with a loud pop, and leered down at him. "You have the most gorgeous amber eyes in the world," she growled.

"Er...th-thank you," he stammered, "but would you mind never, _ever_ doing that again?" he asked in a high voice, blinking frantically to separate his thick matted lashes so that he could see once more. Why weren't the men paying attention now, when he needed them the most?

Another rumble of cheering reverberated through the man-cave, and one of the men spilled a wave of beer across the two teens lying on the floor. James mini-screamed when the cold foam sloshed over them. The red-headed man looked down curiously, wondering where the sound had come from.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Look! They've fallen and they can't get up!" he announced to the room. He burst into a frightening fit of laughter, and the others quickly joined in.

James was terrified and began to whimper. A pair of huge hands pulled them both to their feet, and guided him back into his chair. He could smell the beer on the man's breath, and saw the glassiness in his eyes. He was obviously three sheets to the wind.

Kendall came back in, looking as humiliated as James had earlier, and was unceremoniously deposited back into the other chair. There was no point in attempting verbal communication with one another, the din had now grown to a low roar.

"They're wasted," James mouthed. Kendall nodded. "Is it always this crazy?" he shouted to the girl, still clawing at him.

"Yeah, on game night! You haven't seen nothing yet! Wait until later!" she shouted over another thundering cheer.

_Great..._they thought. How on earth could these people get any rowdier? And where the heck were the neighbors? Michelle sat next to Kendall and leaned in to talk to her friend.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked her as if they weren't even there..

"Let's wait until our dads get lit, then we'll ask if we can give these two a bath!" Cindy said excitedly.

"_**What?!"**_ both boys asked together.

The girls giggled. "Yeah, they'll say yes to absolutely anything after a few more beers on game night," she informed them. The sounds that escaped the throats of the two boys was hardly human.

The entire man-cave was shaking now. The huge men had the same effect on the wooden structure as a herd of wildebeests, and it was beginning to smell like it too. James rolled his eyes at Kendall, and Kendall rolled his back. Anything could happen to them under these circumstances, and they were now officially more afraid of the girls than the men.

After what felt like an eternity, the two remaining girls came and took their places beside their friends. James and Kendall exchanged worried glances. The girls seemed to be communicating with one another through their eyes. The boys followed the strange silent back-and-forth conversation, like they were watching a tennis match.

Ending in all four girls nodding at one another in consensus, they stood. "Daddy, can we take the boys inside and get them cleaned up?!" Alexis yelled over the noise.

"Sure, darlin', but don't let them try any funny business! If I find out they were anythin' but gentlemanly, I'll fix 'em good!"

Kendall couldn't believe that he was actually about to beg to remain in the steamy man-cave, but he feared the alternative. "Please, sir!" he cried, "can't we j-just stay here with you guys?!"

The man smiled and patted his head. "Have fun kids!"

"No!" James yelled louder. "You don't understand! We don't want to go with your daughters! Please!"

The girls began to drag them through the door. "NO!" Kendall pleaded. He fought to twist his way from their grasp.

Finally, tiring of the struggle, two girls took hold of each boy by the wrists and ankles, and carried them toward the house of unknown horrors and sinister intentions.

Kendall, realizing he actually outdoors, looked around desperately. Certainly the neighbors would hear them now. "HELP!" he shouted. "Call 911!" he yelled, his safety and awareness camp lessons kicking in.

"You are so funny Jeff!" Michelle shouted next. "Just stop it you clown!" Kendall wondered who the heck Jeff was. "You are so gonna' get it for that!" she said menacingly in Kendall's ear. She reached down and grabbed a handful of his backside, twisting it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kendall cried until she released.

"NOOOO!" James screamed, just as the door closed behind him.

xxx

**So there we have it folks. Please review if you like the story, because I am pressed for time right now, and will update the favorite stories first. Whoever wants these boys whumped here, shout it out!**

**Now, back to life. Sigh...**

**Crumpet**


	11. Pajama Party

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the interest in this story. This is a long chapter for you!**

**I will be updating my one-shots next, then Leather And Chrome. (: I apologize for any typos, I will catch and fix them.**

**Thanks to: xxRikkexx1(check out her new story: What doesn't kill you), sherryw, winterschild11, LazyLazyWriter, Sassyascanbe14, Barbed Wire Halo, bubzchoc, Violet, and guest.**

**11. Pajama Party**

As they suspected, something had to be in those drinks they drank, because they were feeling a bit out of it, and becoming dead weight to the girls hauling them into the house.

"Don't fall asleep yet, guys!" Jenna said. "You'll drown!"

"The effects should wear off soon. My dad said the dose is just enough to keep them in line. He used the same stuff when he tore a ligament," Alexis said.

They huffed and grunted to get the guys to the bathroom. "Geez, they don't look like they weigh this much," Jenna said, helping Cindy deposit James to his feet, where he wavered a bit and leaned up against the wall. He tried to focus on the four faces, one looming closer to smile at him.

James was not pleased with the way things were going. He didn't like the way the girl was staring at him with lust in her eyes. Maybe, under normal circumstances, he would have been interested in her. Heck, he'd even hit on her when they'd first met, wagging his arched brows her way, and casually rubbing her shoulder in the car. That was his job though, he was a born flirt. But, that was before he learned that they were to be sacked like rookie quarterbacks, by the brawny fathers and friends of the girls, dragged into a man-cave, duck-taped, and held hostage for days.

Then, to top it off, Kendall was giving him that familiar look as the other two girls carried him in. It was the 'we are so screwed, and I have no worldly words of wisdom for us now' look. He was unceremoniously deposited on his bottom, to sit beside him. Kendall shook his head and fought hard to focus.

The four girls were either leaning over the jetted tub as it filled, squirting in a stream of scented bubbles, or giggling secretively while glancing at their victims over their shoulders.

"Look," Kendall began, earning a bit of interest from the conspiring gang of girls. "You can't seriously bathe us, it's wrong and ridiculous...and _wrong_," he repeated.

"Says who?" Alexis asked coyly. "my dad's not going to leave that game for another hour, easily."

"We do!" Kendall exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, full of desperation.

"Hey, as proud as I am of my body, which I work on at the gym, at least four days..." he paused to see Kendall bulging his eyes at him. "Er...I do not feel comfortable stripping in front of five strangers! Girls especially," he added.

The girls laughed. "We can strip you, if you'd rather," Cindy said.

"That is **not** what we mean!" Kendall chimed in, exasperation lacing his tone. He could see that the tub was filling quickly, and time was clearly running out to change their minds.

"Well, you two are looking a bit scruffy," Michelle said. "We'll just scrub you, shave you, and then get you some fresh clothes."

"Yeah! I have some perfect sweats of my dad's for them!" Alexis exclaimed excitedly. The boys groaned.

"Listen, we're begging you. Let us wash ourselves. You can bar the door so we can't get out, then we'll put on the stupid sweats!" James shrieked.

"Hey!" Alexis scolded. "We are totally calling the shots here. Do you really think that _The Vamps_ are letting Logan and Carlos do whatever they please?" she asked, as if rallying the troops.

"NO!" the remaining girls chorused as one, scaring the boys and causing them to retreat.

"You first, pretty boy!" Cindy said, removing his shoes and tossing them aside.

"What?!" James cried.

She tugged off the sweaty socks, and threw them next to the discarded shoes. "What do we do about the tape?" she asked the others.

They shrugged. "We can just cut the clothes off," Jenna suggested.

"You can't ruin my Abercrombie shirt and my Hollister jeans! It would be a crime!" James howled, edging backwards by hopping.

"Let's just get Kendall in, first!" Michelle said happily. She leaned over, and worked his socks and shoes off.

Jenna turned off the faucet, and the room went surprisingly silent, as the girls practically salivated with anticipation. Before Kendall could even think of another plea to make them change their mind, Alexis reached in the vanity drawer, and pulled out a pair of hair-trimming scissors.

_**Snip! Snip! Snip!**_ She cut the back of his striped tee, right up the center. "Hey!" Kendall yelled. Slicing another section of fabric away, he found himself bared from the waist up. He curled over himself, feeling vulnerable.

"Now for the jeans," she announced. She sliced up the side of his pant leg, while he watched in horror.

"What am I supposed to wear, now?" Kendall cried.

"It is a shame," Cindy repeated, the most fashion-conscious of the four.

Left in his boxers, Kendall kept his taped hands in front of himself, and leaned on the edge of the counter, watching them disrobe his friend next.

"Oh no!" James warned, when she neared him with the scissors. "You _can't_ do this! These cost-"

_**Snip! Snip! Snip!**_

"_**Ahhhh!" **_James mini-screamed, as if his skin was being sliced instead.

"What's going on in here?" a man's voice boomed from the doorway.

The girls turned guiltily toward the burly man, whose face was definitely full of shock at the sight before him, but mostly full of drunkenness.

"Just bathing these guys like daddy asked," Alexis said sweetly.

He raised an eyebrow, but when the feat proved too much for him in his condition, he leaned over the sink and dry-heaved.

"Ew," Alexis said.

He stood and gave everyone a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I never mix hard liquor with beer, but I never expected the Raiders to whip our asses either.

"The game's over already?" Michelle asked worriedly.

"Yeah...naw...just started a new one." He released a loud intimidating belch that jolted everyone, and pounded a fist into the center of his sternum. "Ah, that's better. That musta' been the problem," he bellowed. "Go on girls, I'll get them in."

The girls looked disappointed. They muttered all the way out into the hall, and stood watching through the crack of the door. They just caught glimpses of their bare bottoms, skin revealed a few shades paler than the rest, as the drunk man tore down their boxers, and hoisted them into the waiting bath. The girls whooped and squealed over the show, just as he staggered over and closed the door in their faces.

"I'll cut that tape off and get new," he said, reaching for the scissors. The boys gratefully held out their bound wrists for him to snip, followed by two sets of soapy feet.

"Thank you very much," Kendall said sarcastically.

"Bubbles, really guys?" he asked, looking down at the two disgruntled boys.

"Totally not our idea!" James shrieked

"We have to bathe together, seriously?" Kendall asked indignantly.

"Want out already?" he asked, glassy eyes round.

Kendall considered the offer, picturing getting back out in front of the man, sparkly bubbles clinging to his nude body. "No, forget it," he said weakly.

"Scrub up!" he boomed. They looked at each other for an uncomfortable moment. The man laughed as he watched them attempting to wash themselves. He looked at them sternly. "No funny business, or I'll shoot ya'."

"W-What?" James asked. "Funny, I thought you said you'd shoot us!" he squealed, following it up with a harsh forced laugh.

"I did say shoot ya', boy! And I'm a really good shot. So don't give the girls any trouble, hear? I gotta' go."

"You're leaving us with-with them? Like-like this?!" Kendall asked incredulously, pointing to his barely- concealed nudity.

"Yeah, sorry boys, but I really need a beer," he said apologetically, "Don't worry, I'll be back to check on you guys later Or...at least someone will..." he mumbled, leaving. No sooner was the door opened, then the girls rushed back in.

xxx

Logan managed to talk the kind woman, Mrs. Linton, into allowing him to use the bathroom by himself. She unbound his wrists, and clicked her tongue at the red rings it left behind.

"If you boys promise not to do anything that will cause a ruckus, I'll leave you free," she said.

"I promise!" Logan said hurriedly.

"Me too!" agreed Carlos.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Fiona said.

"Ah," Mrs. Linton said, waving her off. "The door is locked, and these boys know by now, that you girls could successfully take on a rugby team, don't you boys?" They nodded emphatically.

"Okay, but my mom said to use the tranquilizer darts she keft if they try to get away," Devon said nonchalantly. The boys' eyes went round. "I'm just sayin..."

She picked up one of the narrow syringes, and twirled it tauntingly. They both swallowed, and exchanged nervous glances. Mrs. Linton giggled, as if she believed the girls were just so silly.

"I highly doubt that will be necessary," she said softly.

Logan was pretty sure, that if anyone was going to help them get free, it was Mrs. Linton. However, when he came out of the bathroom, he bumped directly into both Devon and Lauren, standing embarrassingly close to the door. They giggled, and he sighed in annoyance. He had peed for almost two full minutes if his calculations were correct.

Logan edged his way around them, hopping as he went, and plopped back into his spot on the sofa. Mrs. Linton was as kind as she looked, and Logan was pleased to learn that at least one woman in the bunch was not out to force-feed him pepper sauce or gruel, slap, spank, or belittle him. He even found himself warming up to her as her 'babysitting shift' progressed.

"Thank you for the jello," Logan said with a small smile. "Your meal smelled fantastic. Maybe next time I can try some of your home-cooking, you know...when my stomach isn't so..."

"Sure, sweetie," she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, your meal _was_ delicious! Are you a chef?" Carlos asked.

"No honey, actually I'm a florist," she sang.

"Florist?" Logan asked curiously. "I know a little bit about botany and horticulture-"

"Boring!" Devon snorted, glowering at Logan from a chair across the room where she had her foot propped up, and was in the middle of painting her toenails black.

He gave her a disconcerting frown of his own. She was a real thorn in his side, and her threats for visiting him later in the evening for a little fun, were still forefront in his mind. Fiona was gently brushing Carlos' dark tuft of hair, making Rebecca jealous, and the other girls were digging through a pile of DVDs for a movie to watch.

"Devon!" Mrs. Linton scolded, "Let the boy speak, please." Lauren smiled at her friend, and shrugged over her mother's first attempt to be authoritative. Devon did not return the smile.

"Do you have exotic plants and flowers like orchids at your shop?" Carlos asked curiously. "My papi gets them for my mom on their anniversary, 'cause they're her favorites!"

"Not often, but I can certainly get them upon requests," she said. "I've managed to get rare tulips from Holland, and even rare flowers and plants from all parts of the world.

"How about shamrocks!" Carlos squealed. Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes this time, giving the evil goth girl a reason to smile smugly to herself.

"I haven't had anyone ask for those that I can recall dear, but I suppose it wouldn't be difficult to find them," she said.

"How about ones all the way from Ireland! Lucky ones that Logan and I could use for the Good Luck Patrol!" he asked excitedly.

Logan blushed, and sneaked a sideways look at the girl, whose smug smile had turned into one of glee. "Are you serious?" she asked sarcastically. "How old are you guys?"

"Boy, we could really use some of those, right now, "Carlos wistfully continued, a small pout pushing out his lower lip. "I really miss my bed, the other guys, Mama Knight, and-"

"Oh please!" Devon hollered, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Spare us!"

The girls laughed, except for Rebecca and Fiona, who hugged Carlos protectively from behind and glared at their friend.

Devon busied herself writing something on a piece of paper, a wicked expression crossing her pale face. She finished, and looked around to see if anyone else was paying attention to her. When she found they weren't, she held it up for Logan to read. _Wait til I get my hands on you tonight, _it said. Logan's eyes widened, and he sunk deeper into the cushions.

"Okay," Mrs. Linton said, reappearing with water bottles, sodas, and popcorn. "Whose up for a drink and a snack?"

Devon slid the paper under her thigh and gazed around innocently."Didn't we just eat?" she asked in a condescending tone.

"I'll take some!" Logan said quickly.

"Good. Then it's bath time for the two of you. I don't believe you've had one yet, am I right?"

"No!" Carlos said excitedly. "I could really use a nice long soak!"

"Carlos!" Logan cried.

"What?" Logan looked over at Devon then back to give him the eye. "What, Logan?" he asked again.

"Never mind!" Logan snapped.

"Don't worry, I'll just take you in, and you can lock the door. There's no window in there, so we don't have to worry about you disappearing," the woman said with a chuckle.

Relieved, Logan relaxed. "Okay," he said.

She brought the two complacent males to the basement bathroom, and laid out towels, shampoo, and soap. "We'll have clothes ready for when you come out of your showers, okay?" They nodded.

x-x

Katie wandered from Kendall's room, and came to stand at the table, where her mother sat with her head bowed. "Mom? I hate to admit...I mean, I have to admit, I really miss Kendall and the guys."

Mrs. Knight looked up. Her eyes were baggy, and dark circles underlined them. "Katie, if Antonio can't even find the boys, I just don't know what to think anymore."

Katie pulled out a chair, and took a seat beside her. "Mom, I agree. We can't just wait around for them to turn up. Let's be our own detectives. I've always dreamed of being a private eye...or an agent, anyway."

Her mom actually gave her a faint smile. "Katie-did, is there anything, you haven't aspired to be?" she asked.

" Sure, a garbage person or a plumber for starters," she answered truthfully.

Meanwhile, Antonio was actually on to something, he just didn't know it yet. He knew from Gustavo and Kelly that the boys were supposed to perform at a charity event later in the week. He had their entire schedule laid out before him, and had been digging for any clues that might indicate sabotage.

"Do you think a rival band might be involved in all this?" Officer Garcia asked the two.

"I don't see why," Gustavo said, jiggling in Kelly's direction. "Other bands could have just as easily given a similar concert, but we were the only ones who followed through."

"Who are they playing for," Officer Garcia asked.

"A group of girls that won the contest," Kelly said, shuffling through her papers. "From...hmmmm. I think this is the right group," she said, looking perplexed when she saw two listed.

"Could you get me the names of everyone expecting them for this event?" Officer Garcia asked.

"Sure," Kelly said with a shrug. "I'll get right on it."

x-x

"Aw, aren't they cute?" Michelle asked, fangirling over Kendall. He rolled his eyes.

"How about you just give us some privacy to finish, get dressed in these sweats you spoke of, and we meet you out there?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope," she said decidedly. "Jenna, go get the sweats on my dad's dresser. I just put them there when I did laundry a couple of days ago."

The girl ran off to retrieve them, and the others all ogled the boys sitting in their honeysuckle-scented bubble-bath.

"Need me to help you wash your hair?" Alexis asked, pouring a handful of sudsy water over each head. They both shrank away, feeling overly exposed.

They shook their heads, and began to fight over the bottle of shampoo, tugging it back and forth between them. "Stop fighting, guys!" she said, as if she were bathing two unruly children. She snatched the bottle away and squirted a dollop onto each of their wet heads. She lathered each one up while they pouted, feeling absolutely ridiculous.

"I sure hope you can get all this soap out!" James huffed. "I can not have residue left in my hair!"

Cindy laughed and put a large bubble on the tip of James' nose. The girls laughed and James' promptly blew it away.

Jenna returned with the folded sweats. "Need towels?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're right over there, in the closet."

Jenna took two bath sheets out, and handed one to Cindy. "Come on, Jaimie," Cindy called playfully. "Time to dry off."

James shook his head. "I will not let you dry me off!"

"Are you going to sit in there all night, then?"

"Yep," he said.

"Kendall?" Michelle asked.

Kendall sighed, then shook his head. "Just hand me the towel. I know how to dry myself off."

"Nope. Come and get it," she said, dangling it mockingly over his head. He grasped at it, just missing.

"Come on!" he pleaded, grasping again at thin air.

"We've already seen your butts, anyway," she said happily.

"Well...you haven't seen _everything_, now give me that towel!" Kendall demanded. She just giggled.

"Oh, Jaaaaaimie...here's yours," Cindy teased, dancing by with the wide open towel. James rolled his eyes.

"I am not coming out for it. I'm feeling a little too woozy from whatever you drugged us with, and I'm not going to chase a towel around in my birthday suit!"

"Fine! You can turn into a raisin in there, for all I care!" she said angrily.

Knowing that the girls would never give in, both boys conceded and stood, strategically placing a handful of bubbles between their legs, and allowed the girls to drape the towels around them.

"That's okay," Alexis said. "We'll see it all eventually, anyway."

She handed them each a pair of sweatpants, which they quickly scurried into, and dropped the wet towels. Unfortunately, the pants belonging to the meaty ex-football player, were huge for their slender hips, and immediately slid down to the floor, pooling at their ankles.

x-x

Carlos and Logan had taken turns using the shower, and they couldn't deny that they felt better after a nice hot wash. However, it was short-lived when they found out that the clothes that awaited them were not theirs.

"I put your things in the laundry, but the girls found some pajamas for you. Here you go," Mrs. Linton said, handing them each a pair. "Oh, dear," she added when she got a better look at them.

"Wait-I'm supposed to put these on?" Logan asked with disgust.

"Cool! Mine have cupcakes on them!" Carlos said, reaching for his lavender and aqua pair.

"Carlos, boys don't wear cupcakes!" Logan hissed, almost losing his towel in the process.

He scampered to secure it back at his waist, and reached for the black and pink Hello Kitty pair, with a pinched expression on his small features. It quickly turned to a look of nausea when he held them up to check the length.

"Well they fit, that's good," Mrs, Linton said encouragingly. Of course, Logan thought to himself, the girl's an amazon, as far as height goes. "I'll let you boys get dressed," she said, closing the door.

"What do you think?" Carlos asked, already in his. Logan just stared.

"I think that these psychos are just trying to humiliate us!" Logan retorted. "You look ridiculous!" he finished on a higher note.

Carlos just shrugged. "My feet are cold. I wonder if they have any socks."

Logan scoffed and tugged the flannel pajamas on, pausing to look at himself in the mirror with disdain. "I can't walk around like this," he said shaking his head.

"I think you look cute!" Carlos said, giggling.

"Very funny," Logan said with a grimace. He opened the door warily, peeking out to see who all was there and ready to laugh at him.

Everyone was there, donning pajamas of their own, including a woman he had never seen. He pulled Carlos in front of him, and used him to shield his body as the pair made their way back to the sofas.

"Ah, here's our boys now," Mrs. Linton said. "Carlos is the one in the cupcake pajamas, and Logan is the one in the Hello Kitty ones."

"Hi," they said sheepishly.

"Adorbes!" Fiona said, clapping her hands.

"I have to go now, boys," Mrs. Linton said. "Mrs. Beckham will be on duty tonight."

Logan was already trying to size her up. She had light brown curls, and a serious expression. She didn't look as harsh as Mrs. Porter or Ma-cha, but she didn't look as nice as Mrs. Linton, either.

"Do you have any socks?" Carlos said out of the blue.

"Sure! I have matching ones," Fiona said.

"Great," Logan muttered under his breath.

With the coordinating cupcake and Hello Kitty socks on their feet, warm fleece throws compliments of Mrs. Linton, and bowls of popped corn, the boys were forced to watch Twilight, realizing that they were unwilling participants of the girl's sleep-over.

As the night wore on, they learned that the new woman rarely spoke, and was the mother of Nancy. She sat in a chair reading and knitting most of the night, only occasionally looking up to see what was going on around her.

Finally, after hours of the Twilight movie marathon, listening to the girls talk about fashion, having purple stripes sprayed in their hair (which Logan decided Carlos enjoyed way too much), and countless baked treats and cups of cocoa later, Carlos finally passed out on Logan's shoulder. He hefted him off, and pushed him back toward Rebecca and Fiona who were anxiously waiting at his other side. He shook out his numb arm.

"Come over here," Devon called, from across the way, motioning for Logan to come to her.

He wished at that moment that he'd pretended to be asleep too. He reluctantly went to the other sofa and sat back on the fresh bed she had prepared for him, complete with pillows and blankets.

"Th-thanks," he said skeptically, trying to get comfortable. He really was tired.

"No problem," she said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said, pulling the covers up to his chin hopefully.

"Oh, not so fast," she said. He knew it was too good to be true. She pulled out the silk ties. "Sorry, but we have to keep you two tied up." She tossed a few over to the other two girls.

Logan attempted to change her mind. "But...I can't sleep like that," he whined. My arms and legs go numb and-"

"Sorry," she said, tying him anyway, while Nancy and Lauren held him still.

"You'd make a great gangster, you know that?" Logan said sharply. "Or a Nazi!"

She laughed. "Keep talking. I'll just punish you later," she said with an evil smile. Logan decided to stop talking.

x-x

Later, that night, Devon was true to her word. She crept down the stairs in the dark, cellphone illumination guiding her way, knelt by Logan. He opened one eye, immediately sensing her presence,just and attempted to speak, forgetting the gag was back on. It came out as a series of sounds.

"Hi, Logi-bear," she whispered. His eyes were wide with distrust. The cell light waned into darkness, and a pair of hands were at his mouth. "I'll remove this, if you promise to keep quiet."

Logan nodded. She slid the gag down, and leaned in to kiss him full on the mouth. She pulled away with a sigh. "If you don't keep quiet, I have a tranquilizer with me," she warned. What on earth was she planning to do to him, he worried.

His lip quivered in response to her threat, and he groaned. He would have to scream effectively on the first try, he thought, but how handy was that tranquilizer? He was still trying to organize his thoughts, when the hands found the waistband of the Hello Kitty pajamas he wore, and tugged them away from his abdomen.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he stammered.

"Shhhh, I have a surprise for you. Something I've always wanted to try out, but didn't have anyone to try it out on. I picked it up at the pharmacy on the way home from school today."

Logan was perplexed, his mind racing with a million scenarios, none of which made sense. He decided he was terrified to find out. That's when he felt a healthy dose of cold gel land between his legs, making an obscene noise as it shot out.

"What the-" Logan squeaked.

She released the waistband, allowing it to snap back into place, then climbed on, to straddle his lap. "It's called _His! _So, how does it feel?" she asked.

"_Wait-what?" _he asked, his voice still coming out small and squeaky. "Why-**Whoah!** _What is that?_" he asked, sucking in a deep breath.

"Is it heating up already?" she asked, bouncing happily. "It really works?"

"Uh...this is so wrong," Logan pleaded, "So, so, _soooooo _wrong!"

"Shhh. Too bad! Just lie back and enjoy!" she ordered. His head fell back with a thump to the pillow.

"But-but...I don't think I like it! You-you're going to get caught," he warned, desperately wriggling from the sensation spreading through his lower half. He gritted his teeth. "Please..." he begged, "just stooooop."

Carlos smacked his lips from the other sofa, and mumbled something about cupcakes while Devon clamped her hand over Logan's open mouth. Unable to breath through his nose now, he writhed to free his nostrils and get some much-needed air. As soon as Carlos' breathing evened out again, she removed her hand and leaned over, forehead resting on his. He was gasping for air.

"Okay, ready for the next surprise?" she asked.

"I d-don't think so," Logan said, shaking his head. The fire between his legs was beginning to consume him now, and he was hissing through the tug-of-war between pleasure and pain. "I think you used too much of that goop!" he spat out.

She laughed, and reached down for something else. "Hey, what are you going to do with..._that_?!" Logan rasped loudly when he saw the object she held. "No!" he cried when she slipped it beneath the blanket.

"Logan?" Carlos whispered groggily. "Is that you?"

That's when Devon decided she had no choice but to shut Logan up or risk getting caught. Why hadn't her friends done their part and gagged Carlos. She had too much she still wanted to do to Logan. She reached for the syringe on the floor, and plunged it into Logan's thigh. After a quick arch of his back and a whimper, he went limp. She hid behind the sofa, waiting for Carlos to fall back asleep so she could rush him with a gag. She smiled in the dark...or maybe another tranquilizer dart, she thought deviously.

Now that Logan would be out for a bit, she could have some real fun...wait for him to wake up...then have some more.

**^.^ Please review so I can keep this one on the update list if you want it prioritized.**

**xoxo**

**Crumpet**


	12. Good Vibrations

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, guys: winterschild11, Sassyascanbe, bubzchoc, sherryw, LazyLazyWriter, xxRikkexx1, Violet, Shay and guests.**

** I am going to post this short chapter even though I'd planned on waiting until I finished other things first. I hope you get a laugh? O.o**

**Still have to warn about a sort of non-con going on here, even if it is a bit...humorous. ;)**

Mrs. Knight and Katie headed down to the lobby. They were going to scour the neighborhood on their own, looking for any clues they could find. On the way off the elevator, they met Camille.

"Hear anything?"she asked hopefully. She was really getting worried now. She should have kicked that girl's rear the day she caught her anywhere near her man.

"No, that's why we're heading out. We're going to check out a few places," Mrs. Knight said.

"Can I come too?" Camille asked. "I can't stand waiting around, waiting to hear either."

"Sure," Katie said. "Why not, right Mom?"

"Right, You can tell us anything else you remember about the weird girls," she said.

They passed Bitters on the way out. He looked surprisingly sympathetic. "Hey, I just want you guys to uh…you know…know that I'm sorry I didn't take their disappearance seriously," he said, hanging his head.

"Thanks," Mrs. Knight said. He took another handful of popcorn and munched noisily.

"What about their cell phones?" Camille asked once she was buckled in to her seat-belt.

"Supposedly, the phones are not picking up a signal and haven't been used since the boys-boys disappeared," she said brokenly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Camille said reaching over to place a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry too," she said straightening and placing the key in the ignition. "I just don't have a good feeling about this at all, girls."

x-x

Devon waited until Carlos began to smack his lips again, and finally start snoring softly. She crawled to where he lay sleeping, with two tranquilizer darts between her teeth, and knelt beside him. Without hesitation, she opened the cap and plunged one into the side of Carlos' thigh.

"Uhhhhh!" Carlos cried.

He clutched at the dart, but his fingers slowly slipped away as he went into unconsciousness. She plunged the second one into his other thigh, in case one wasn't enough to keep him out for as long as she needed. That should put him out for a while, she thought happily. Then, she took the silk neck-tie and secured it snugly around his mouth, knotting it tightly.

She crawled back to Logan, who was still passed out from his single dose, and studied him by cell phone light. He looked adorable with his mouth hanging open, and his hair down on his forehead. His bound legs dangled over the side of the sofa, while his tied hands rested over the protruding syringe, where he'd tried to pull it out before succumbing to its contents.

She turned off her phone and smiled in the semi-darkness. There was so much that she had planned to do to him, but it could wait until he woke. She wanted to feel his reaction to her new surprise. Since he was under so deep, and she was unable to resist and grabbed the chance to just cuddle with him. He was obviously a bit sexist in her opinion, and didn't seem to get her strong independent personality, she thought to herself.

She just saw herself as a non-conformist who went for what she wanted in life, and if he had a problem with that, well too bad. Besides, wasn't that little tramp Camille a strong personality too? He seemed to like her. She was still going to make him pay for rolling his eyes at her one too many times since he'd been there. She moved his hands away, and yanked the syringe out.

She crawled along beside him, and wrapped a long leg over his. She snaked a hand under his pajama shirt to feel his bare skin. It was like warm velvet over taut muscle, and she shuddered with pleasure. He was shorter than her by a good two and a half inches, but she liked it that way. It would be easier to devour his slender form with hers. She straddled him.

He was dead to the world, and she nuzzled into his neck. He smelled so good. "So, boyfriend," she whispered to his unresponsive face," up for some fun, hmmm?"

She slid her hand down his abdomen, and slipped it under the waistband of the flannel bottoms. She stifled a mischievous giggle when her hand met with a glob of sticky gel. "Too bad you didn't get to enjoy that a little longer," she whispered.

She gasped when she finally held him in her hand. "Oh Logan, you feel sooo good," she moaned. "What's that? Oh, I love you, too," she murmured as she stroked him. "You've been such a naughty boy, though. You understand that I have to punish you, don't you?"

She enjoyed running her hands over every inch of his body until he finally stirred. He opened his eyes slowly, and jumped when he found that a hand that wasn't his, was down the front of his pants. He tried to pull away, but it was futile with the tethers still restraining him.

"Hi, sleepyhead," she greeted seductively.

His heart sped up. The adrenaline rush from the medication was already affecting his pulse-rate, but now the realization that she was about to make good on her earlier threats, only accelerated it more.

"Please..." Logan said. His head was pounding.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I have a surprise for you and calm down baby, you'll enjoy the first part," she said. "I read it in a fanfiction story about you and Kendall," she whispered.

_"What?"_

The object he'd hoped he'd only imagined before being sedated, made another appearance, and he squeaked beneath the blanket she used to create a tent over them. She tugged the flannel pants down and went to work gliding the cold hardness over him. He writhed to escape her and her 'surprise'.

Putting all of her weight on top of him to pin him down, she held his hips, and started up a buzzing sound that had him simply petrified. Ignoring his pleading eyes and covering his mouth with hers, she slid it halfway inside. He gasped.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" he asked breathlessly.

"Like it?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, and I'm going to scream!" he warned.

He whimpered as she enjoyed herself with it way too much, and finished inserting it all the way. It wasn't comfortable to say the least, and if he'd had a free hand or foot for that matter, she would have paid for what she was subjecting him to against his will.

"_Owwww,_" he moaned loudly. She still forced him to endure the humming object, until an unexpected interruption spoiled her moment.

"Meow."

"Get out of here, you stupid bitch cat!" she hissed to the furry intruder. The cat purred and tried to enter the make-shift tent.

Logan was inside of it panting now, and trying desperately to convince himself that he wasn't being utterly violated by the girl and her stupid appliance.

"Please stop it…I don't like that…it hurts!" he repeated, afraid that a scream would end with another dart in his thigh.

"Shhh. You're too loud! I wanna' see if I can make you cum like this," she whispered with a giggle.

His eyes were full of panic, but she could only see shadows without the light of her phone. She fumbled around for the phone and lit up the blanket dome.

"Oww! _Stoooop!_"

"Meow." The cat pounced on what she believed was an enemy, hurting her delicate ears with its droning and obviously trying to hurt its victim.

"Razzy!" Devon scolded, pulling back a bloodied hand.

A brighter light flooded the basement. "What the hell is going on down here?"

Devon knew that voice. It belonged to Ms. Bellman, and she was not one to mess with. She worked for the county jail in the evidence division, and she had once been a disgruntled police officer. What on earth was she doing there now? She wasn't supposed to arrive for her shift until she came the following evening.

"Meoooowww!"

x-x

The girls continued to scream and squeal long after James and Kendall righted themselves, and had the over-sized sweatpants back around their waists and bunched up by handfuls.

"Geez!" Kendall cried, "you guys scared me to death!" The girls were still giggling.

"Can we please have clothes that at least fit?!" James asked in a high voice, his cheeks stained a deep pink.

"I'll fix it," Alexis said, reaching for the duct tape. She unrolled it and began to wrap it around James' waist tightly.

"I have to wear clown-pants with duct tape holding them up?!" James spat out indignantly.

Cindy took the tape from Alexis and ran a strip from the front of his waist to the back, repeating it on the other side. "There, now you're quite fashionable! Suspenders like Louis from One Direction!"

The girls laughed. James rolled his eyes. "Isn't that going to hurt when you remove it?" Kendall asked, staring at how it stuck to the hair on James' chest.

"Just let your pants fall down again then, I don't mind," Michelle said with a big smile.

Kendall looked down at his dangerously low pants. "Um…I'll take some suspenders," he said sheepishly.

Michelle took the tape from Cindy and gave Kendall a matching pair of stripes. The boys studied themselves in the mirror. "We look like firemen from a pin-up calendar," Kendall said.

"Ooh, I love firemen," Michelle said, wrapping her arms around Kendall's bare middle from behind. The girls admired their work and dug around until they found shaving cream and razors.

"Venus razors?" James asked, looking at the pink razor with trepidation. "That will never work on my beard!"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you complain too much?" Jenna asked.

"Phhht!" James scowled. "Did anyone ever tell you guys that you're nuts!"

Cindy's eyes narrowed. "Oh, it's on!" she cried, squeezing a handful of tropical scented shaving cream into her palm.

"Oh, no! You are so not shaving me!" James yelled. "No one touches the face without my permission," he growled in a low threatening tone.

Cindy slapped his cheek with the cream and left him looking stunned with half a white beard. "Now, where were we?" she asked happily.

"Doesn't your dad have an electric razor?" James asked Alexis hopefully.

Alexis shrugged. "Probably, but it wouldn't be half as fun as watching the looks on your faces now."

"You'll have to get on your knees," Cindy said with a smirk. You're too tall."

James huffed, but lowered himself to the floor. _"Aw, maaa_n," Kendall said with dismay. "Give us a break!"

Cindy made the first stroke through the shaving cream with the razor and James howled. "I just know you sliced me!"

"I did not!" Cindy said. "Don't be such a baby!"

"Baby?! Would you like me to shave your legs?" he asked.

A smile slowly spread over Cindy's face as she visualized the shaving scene. James' eyes grew wide. "Never mind!" he shrieked.

She carefully grazed the razor in smooth strokes. "Do you think I would want to damage that gorgeous face?" she asked quietly.

"Hey! Do you two need a room?" Jenna asked with a frown.

"Sorry," Cindy mumbled.

"Hand me one for Kendall," Michelle said.

"All I have other than this one is…" She handed her friend a strange-looking contraption. Kendall cocked his head curiously.

"Isn't this one of those permanent hair removers?' she asked.

"What? I don't want my beard permanently removed!" Kendall cried.

"I always wanted to try one of these!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Then you try it, on yourself!" Kendall whined.

She ignored his outburst, and plugged it into the socket. It hummed to life. Kendall backed away, but she cornered him. She held the sadistic-looking device up to his cheek.

"Wait! No shaving cream or anything?" he asked desperate to halt her.

"I don't think you're supposed to use that with this, are you?" she asked Alexis.

"No," she said.

Michelle pressed it into his cheek and immediately, the vibrating contraption bit into his skin. "Owww!"

"Sorry," she said. "I don't think you have long enough stubble for it to grip."

"No kidding! It had no problem gripping my skin though," Kendall said, rubbing the red spot.

"Almost done with James?' she asked.

That was when Kendall decided to try and make a run for it. He waited until all four girls were focused on James, then bolted from the corner, unlocked the door and raced down the hallway. He felt bad about leaving James behind, but he needed to get to a neighbor or something.

**Okay, so I should really be writing Christmasy things...Is that even a word. Anyway, I will be focusing on the other stuff for a bit and Devoid of course, in case anyone that reads this, reads that too.**

**I hope everyone is having a great holiday season.**

**xoxo**

**Crumpet**


	13. Boy Toy

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this. I wasn't sure if anyone was still interested, but I'm giving it another go, so please review if you want me to continue. Warning for more non-con of sorts. ;)**

**13. Boy Toy**

Kendall stumbled around the room looking for an exit. Finally finding the door, he flung it wide open. He could hear someone pursuing him from behind, but there was no way he was taking the time to find out who. He welcomed the fresh air into his lungs, and as soon as his body was fully outside, he began to yell.

"HELP!" he cried into the night air.

In complete panic-mode, he raced back and forth, slipping about on the damp evening grass. His foot gave way as he attempted to catch himself, and he slid on his hip with a huff of pain. His eyes darted about until he spotted the light from the porch next door.

"_Help!" _he cried weakly, forcing himself back to his feet.

A curious neighbor came to her patio and peered out of her sliding doors, but all she could see were shadows in the darkness. There was the glowing beam of light shining from under the door of the 'man-cave' next door, but that was nothing unusual. She could swear that the man literally lived in there. No wonder his wife had left him long ago, she thought with a shake of her head. She went back to feeding her cat.

Kendall was tackled from behind just as he'd started to head for the woman he'd seen on her deck, clad in a bathrobe. He grunted as his body made contact with the hard cold ground.

"**HELP!"** he screamed louder.

Feeling like an ensnared animal when he tried to free his legs from the clutches of the huge man, he began to wail desperately.

"Shut up!" the man whispered harshly, smothering him with a meaty hand as he dragged him back toward the 'cave'. The girl was already waiting with her hands on her hips.

"He just took off, Daddy," she explained.

"Well, we can't have these boys runnin' all over the neighborhood, baby girl! Folks will get suspicious!"

"I know, Daddy! We tried to stop him!"

"Well, I hate to do this but..."

He pulled back a fist and slugged Kendall hard, knocking him to the ground. He picked up the limp body and slung it over his shoulder, teetering from the excessive amount of alcohol he'd consumed.

"Daddy! You hurt him!" she shrieked.

"Shhh! What? Huh? Nawwww...he's just gonna' take a nap for a bit. I didn't hit him that hard. Where's the other little fella?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. "Hopefully still in the bathroom!" she cried, suddenly realizing that she'd abandoned the others when Kendall took off.

He tossed Kendall's dead weight into the man-cave with the other drunk men, laying him out on the sofa like prized kill after a day of hunting. The men made room for him, murmuring drunkenly about the situation, and creating a chorus of laughter that followed he and his daughter back to the house. They could hear the frantic girl's voices, conversing inside.

"What's up girls?" he asked.

"James got away!" they cried in unison.

"Why didn't you go after him?" he asked impatiently.

"Cindy did, but we don't know which way he went! He just left! Didn't he pass you?"

"No!" He looked around suspiciously. He couldn't be far if he was hiding in the house somewhere. He immediately went to block the exit. "You girls block the back door!" he shouted.

He scanned the living room for any sign of the runaway. His temper was beginning to flare. He could be watching some good football now, if it weren't for these troublesome boys. But he loved his daughter, and wanted her to be happy.

"Boy if you're in here, you better come out right now! I'm losing my patience!"

He paced back and forth, thinking that he may have seen a curtain move slightly. He walked to the fireplace, smiling to himself when he remembered the fraternity paddle hanging on the stone wall. He removed it and slammed it against the palm of his hand. It made a loud menacing sound, and James jumped. The curtain jumped with him.

The giant sneakers moved closer to where he cowered, and he closed his eyes, praying it was simply coincidental. Another loud smack made him wince.

"I guess I could take those swords from my martial arts training down, instead," he said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Would you prefer that?"

There was no response. "Your choice..." He moved closer to the trembling drape. "What's it gonna' be boy? Paddle or sword?"

James could see a glimpse of the man from between the panels, and he could tell that he was enjoying his own joke. An amused smile played upon his lips, and he turned to look right where James stood.

James thought his legs would give way as his knees buckled beneath him. "I know you're there, James. Might as well come out on your own."

James crept out from behind the drapes, terror apparent on his handsome face. "Please don't hurt me," he pleaded.

The man laughed heartily, still wielding the paddle, and approached his victim. Thinking he might faint, James began to sway, but before he could go down on his own accord, the massive fist made contact with his jaw just as it had Kendall's, knocking him out cold.

x-x

The woman squinted into the depths of the basement. Her well-trained senses honed in on the slightest sound or movement. Devon stayed perfectly still under the blanket, fuming that the family friend had showed up unannounced, and interrupted her plans for Logan.

Believing a miracle had occurred and the woman might somehow be there to rescue them, Logan swiftly flung himself sideways, catapulting the girl to the carpet with a thud. He knew he risked being stuck with the needle again, but it was his only hope. His heart pounded as he realized that Devon was already on her feet and leaning over him. She grabbed him by the throat, encircling it with her hands, and squeezed with all her might. Any moment now, the woman would be down there and find them.

He gasped, feeling his eyes bulge, and fought to free himself from the vice-like grip. Where did this girl get her superhuman strength, he wondered. Expecting the sting of a needle next, he focused on prying the long fingers away from his aching neck so that he could speak. Awkwardly flailing as he only sunk lower into the deep cushions, he managed to emit a cry.

"What is going on down there?" the woman asked from somewhere above.

The pair was too preoccupied to notice, now engaged in an all-out-struggle, and unaware that she was slowly descending the stairs with gun drawn. She feared that one of the hostages may have managed to free himself, and have one of the girls. She knew how to subdue a suspect, and now she wished that she'd been the one to do it. Fearing someone might pounce on her, she spun slowly as she neared the sofas. She could see the small dark-haired boy sleeping on one of them with his mouth gagged.

Mrs. Porter had asked her to help keep the boys entrapped in their basement until the party, and she'd agreed, sworn to secrecy in exchange for her niece being invited to the show. She'd never expected the basement to be dark when she arrived. She knew how much the girls idolized the boy-band, so why weren't they awake and enjoying their prey?

She warily slid along the wall until she neared the wiggling blanket. Someone or something, was definitely awake under there. Razzy meowed loudly, startling Mrs. Bellman, and she jolted forward to leap into combat stance. She aimed the weapon directly at it, but suddenly she was hit over the head from behind. The room rocked and spun as she lost consciousness, and crumpled to the floor.

Devon couldn't help but snicker aloud. "Good job, Razzy," she praised, petting its silky head. The cat slithered around her ankles as it purred.

She set the bloodied stone statue aside. Did she really think that she'd allow her to ruin her plans? What the hell was she doing here after midnight anyway? She worked a tie around the wrists and ankles of the muscular woman, and knotted them securely. Then she worked another around her mouth and eyes. She didn't care what the woman heard as long as she stayed quiet, and couldn't watch.

"Now...where were we, Logan?' she said.

He shook his head, eyes wide. _Noooo...it wasn't possible_. There was no way the scrawny girl had managed to subdue both him and Carlos while taking on the line-backer of a woman sporting a weapon. _Was she possessed or something?_

"You've been a _very_ naughty boy, Logan. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you even worse now," she said in a sinister tone. "What to do, what to do..."

She slid a hand back down the front of his pants, stroking him rhythmically. Normally he would've welcomed such attention and been putty in the hands that performed such a touch, but under the circumstances the unwanted touch she gave, only made him cringe. She was clearly insane, _and_ a ticking time-bomb.

"Why aren't you enjoying this?" she hissed, pinching and twisting him roughly. He squeaked, doing his best to wriggle away from her. She yanked him back within reach, and pulled on him hard. "Don't piss me off, Logan," she warned.

All he could do was pray for another miracle. Maybe someone else would come along and remove the crazed teen from his body. She worked the flannel pants down his thighs and looked him over appreciatively.

"Hey! You lost your toy!" she snapped, retrieving it from the loose folds of his bottoms. She leaned forward and kissed his mouth hungrily, rolling the soft skin between her teeth.

"Please don't," he pleaded. "I don't even like it-"

"Shhhh..." she said, placing a finger to his lips to hush him.

"But you w-want me to feel..._good,_ right?" he reasoned hopefully, big brown eyes more like those of a frightened puppy.

She growled with desire, seeing him so vulnerable, and thought about his question for a second. Shes crewed up her face as she contemplated exactly what it was that she really wanted. She concluded that he was probably just trying to manipulate her by looking so pathetic, and he wasn't going to get away with it. He was hers to play with, and that was final! A slow wicked smile spread across her face and her eyes glinted with excitement.

"Oh noooo..." Logan whined.

She was going to make him beg to do the deed. She buried her face between his legs and nipped at the tender flesh. Logan yelped with each nip. If giving in to his body's natural responses was what he was worried about, her actions were certainl going to save him. What she was doing actually _hurt,_ and she seemed to revel in every pained sound she drew from him.

Working her way lower, she latched on and sank her teeth in like a rabid dog. Shaking and tugging the loose skin, finally drawing blood that she could taste on her tongue, was the last straw. Logan screamed but she muffled it with her palm. He sunk his own teeth into her hand, and she emitted a small high-pitched cry. He knew he was playing with fire but it gave him some satisfaction to return the favor.

A resounding slap echoed throughout the basement, as she wound up and made contact with his cheek. Tears formed in his eyes when the cheek rapidly heated up. "You will pay for that, you little jerk!"

She flipped him to his stomach as he uselessly fought to work his way out of the ties that bound him. "You're adorable but you have no right to treat me this way!" she snarled. She landed a hard smack to the bared bottom over and over until she had him writhing under her hand. "Bad, bad, bad, bad boy!" she scolded repeatedly.

_Oh God_...Logan pleaded inwardly,_ get me out of this._

He bit down on his lower lip as he endured round after round of punishment. He wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of breaking down completely. She paused to feel the surface of the red-hot skin. Surely she was causing him some serious pain she thought, so why on earth wasn't he crying? She furrowed her brow. How was she going to teach him a _real _lesson?

Logan panted into the pillow, wecoming the reprieve from her rant. The fire spreading across the back of him grew as the cooler air hit him. He wasn't sure what she was planning next, he just hoped he'd get through it.

She picked up the 'toy', ramming it back in without warning, and Logan couldn't help but scream out. Pleased that she was able to get some sort of response out of him, she giggled.

"Awww... did that hurt, baby?" she whispered happily into his ear.

She pulled away a damp lock of hair from his eyes, licking teasingly along his cheek as she gyrated on top of him. Unable to wait any longer to have him completely, she rolled him back over and pinned his bound hands over his head.

"I'm so horny now Logan, and soon you'll be mine...forever," she promised, nearly breathless with desire.

Visions of vampire movies and other horror stories, danced in his head. The Twilight movie marathon from that night must have fueled her twisted thoughts. Her darkly lined eyes contrasted sharply with her pale skin, mesmerizing him, but mostly filling him with dread like he'd never known.

She lowered herself until she was seated comfortably on top of his pelvis. His entire body stiffened, yet the part she wanted to, did not. All he could focus on was the discomfort building in his posterior.

"Why aren't you even hard yet?" she asked irritably, jerking him roughly around in her hand again. "My ex-boyfriend would be by now! What's _wrong_ with you?" There was an edge of pleading to her voice now.

She fumbled for the switch and started the vibration again, bringing her face to within a millimeter of his. "Get ready for me, or else!" she warned.

He swallowed. She was actually going to demand that he get excited for her? She bounced up and down on his lap, forcing the hard object deeper inside of him. He bit his lower lip harder to keep from begging her to reconsider what she was trying to do, and arched his back in pain.

"Please...stop. I don't even want you," he admitted, his voice soft and pleading.

Devin seethed. "Shut up!" she snapped. Then it happened. Against Logan's will, the device buzzing inside of him hit something.

As much as he wanted to end the session with the goth-girl, his body had other plans. He wished that he could stop the involuntary sounds from escaping his parched throat. He inhaled deeply, willing the sensations to go away, but whatever had triggered his body to react on its own free will, had gone to the point of no return. Perspiration trickled down his temples to his neck. He groaned.

"That's it, baby," she purred, finally feeling him grow in her hand. He groaned again, blood immediately surging to the targeted area.

Climbing back on, she hovered over him smugly. He was going to be another notch in her lipstick case. She took the tip of him in, and threw her head back in pleasure.

"Noooo.." Logan begged. "I don't want to..."

She silenced him with her mouth, working her tongue erratically behind his teeth and thrusting her hips toward him. He was panting now and his heart was racing a mile a minute. He didn't want to have sex with this girl...but here he was...having sex with this girl.

Frustrated, he tried to think about anything other than the way his body was completely controlling him. She gasped when she took the rest of him in, and pounded harder and faster, as she neared her own climax. He fought to suppress it, but the pressure building up inside of him was both pleasure and pain as the hard plastic assaulted his prostrate with every thrust. He groaned loudly when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. Damn it...

He fought so hard to hold back, but he was about to explode at any moment. Suddenly, his muscles tensed then went lax... a tidal-wave of pleasure consuming him. Vaguely aware of the girl's own shout of release, he gave up the fight and moaned, collapsing with a jagged breath and a jerk of his hips. He was oblivious to the cat's rough tongue licking his salty cheek.

Riding out the wave of euphoria, he toppled over the edge and cried out, whimpering as he filled the evil girl to the brim. Simultaneously, hot tears streamed down his face. He felt so violated and dirty, used solely for her pleasure. If this was what rape felt like, then he was going to become a strong advocate against it... if he got away. He may have enjoyed the final moments of the assault, but it was so...wrong. And now, the intrusive object just plain hurt, still bumping up against the swollen gland somewhere deep inside of him.

Devon was breathless, clammy cheek pressed to his heaving chest. and black nails raking up and down his sides. She slowly rose, a satisfied grin plastered upon her face.

"Good boy," she praised smugly, before pulling away from him completely, painstakingly slowly releasing him from inside of her.

He grunted as she withdrew. She'd abused his poor body so much that it still throbbed and pulsated. He glared at her.

"You're nuts!" he said with disgust, once he'd accepted that it was truly over.

She actually looked stunned for a fleeting moment. Then she raised her hand once more, and snapped it against his already heated cheek. He blinked back fresh tears. She was going to make quite the wife some day he thought, already pitying the poor man.

Carlos stirred from the other side of the room, and Logan realized that he was still half-naked and vulnerable, lying on the couch before her. She'd already redressed herself, and was eyeing the woman still lying on the floor at her feet. She sighed with her hands planted firmly on her hips, and pushed back a stray wisp of dyed black hair. She made eye-contact with her unwilling lover.

"I guess I got what I wanted," she said tauntingly, looking him over one last time. "But I might want some more of that later..."

Logan rolled his eyes and looked down, following her gaze to see where it was traveling. As he'd assumed, it landed between his legs. She sauntered over to remove the 'toy', and he squeaked.

"Ouch!" he cried.

She laughed. "Is your little bumble all sore now?" she asked with a wink.

"Screw you!" Logan threw back.

"Done that," she said with a smirk. She grabbed his chin, squishing his cleft into a deep channel and kissed his puckered lips hard. "Sooo damn cute."

Reluctantly, she pulled the pajama bottoms back into place. If she didn't have to deal with the bothersome adults in her life, she'd just leave him naked the entire time, she thought to herself. The woman was beginning to move about and both Devon and Logan turned to stare.

She rushed over to her, yanking the ties away from her eyes and mouth. "Oh my God, Mrs. Bellman!" she cried. "Are you all right?"

Confused, the woman nodded. How had someone managed to take her down so easily after hers years of training? She couldn't understand where the culprit could be since both boys were tied up on the sofas.

"What happened?" she asked, still half-dazed.

"I heard a commotion from upstairs and I came running!" Devon said. "You're poor head!"

Completely freed now, the woman rubbed the sore spot. "I'm okay...I think. Who did this to me?"

Devon pointed a long finger directly at Logan. His eyes went round."Him, but I was able to surprise him and stop him from doing more."

"_What_?" he asked, utterly shocked. "That is not what happened at all!"

The woman groaned as she rose and steadied herself. She pulled a pair of handcuffs out from the side of her jeans. "Well, you won't get the chance again. I'll make you regret pulling a fast one over on a Bellman," she said with a glare.

She tore Logan from the security of the deep cushions and blanket, and threw him face down on the floor, with the heel of her boot in the small of his back. She opened the cuffs and leaned over to fasten them around his wrists. Devon smiled, sated in more ways than one. Her boy-toy was so screwed now.

**xx (:**

**Crumpet**


End file.
